Je l'aime à mourir (NaLu One-shot)
by ChloeLaPomme
Summary: Dans ce recueil NaLu, le résumé de chaque histoire courte est dans le "Sommaire"
1. Sommaire

Sommaire mis à jour régulièrement.

* * *

Sous le gui

Après avoir passé sept ans sans se voir, Lucy se retrouve devant la porte d'entrée de Natsu pendant le soir du réveillon de Noël. Jusque là, tout était sous contrôle sauf qu'Happy leur fait soudain remarquer qu'une branche de gui est accrochée au cadre de la porte. C'est là qu'ils se souviennent que la tradition veut qu'ils s'embrassent.

Jamais je n'avouerai

Lucy et Michelle sont deux soeurs avec un lien fort. Malheureusement, un secret grossit entre elles depuis que Michelle a avoué à Lucy qu'elle est amoureuse de Natsu.

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? (2 parties)

Une fête entraîne un jeu d'enfant. Malheureusement quand ce sont des adolescents qui y jouent, le jeu devient beaucoup moins enfantin. C'est un jeu que tout le monde connaît mais malgré tout, tout le monde se fait piéger. Voilà comment, sans rien comprendre, Natsu se retrouve enfermé dans une armoire avec la fille de ses fantasmes. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Lucy a tout sauf des sentiments platoniques à son égard.

Samedi soir sur la terre (mini-OS)

_Dans l'univers de Fairy Tail, après la quête des 100 ans :_ « Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Il n'était pas parti longtemps mais maintenant qu'il faisait des missions sans elle, il se rendait compte de ce que cela faisait le manque d'une personne et il détestait ça. »

A côté de toi

Où Natsu et Lucy sont ce couple qui traversera n'importe quelles épreuves de le vie grâce à l'amour et l'admiration qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre.

Dis-le moi (2 parties)

_Inspirée du film __Jeux d'enfants__ :_ Lucy et Natsu n'ont pas la vie facile. Pour échapper à leurs problèmes, ils décident de jouer au jeu « cap' ou pas cap' ? » au plus grand désespoir des adultes mais aussi de leur relation.

Au détour de la rivière (9 parties)

Une jeune prêtresse du village de Magnolia se sent s'écouler sous les responsabilités qui vont avec son titre. Elle décide de s'éclipser vers la rivière pour se baigner en paix jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoit un être magique.


	2. Sous le gui

Jouant avec le bout de son écharpe blanche, ses cheveux roses mi-long étaient éparpillés sur l'herbe verte du jardin alors qu'une brise d'hiver, douce et fraîche, caressait son visage.

Tout en regardant les nuages, il pensait à elle. Encore plus que d'habitude maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle sera présente ce soir. Après maintes réflexions en l'espace de quelques minutes, il était arrivé à une seule et même conclusion :

Il était enfin prêt à lui dire.

Malgré tout, cette décision créait un nœud désagréable dans sa poitrine. Il soupira avant d'entendre des pas se rapprocher de lui.

-Natsu !

A l'appel de son nom, il se redressa sur le coude pour voir son petit frère courir vers lui.

-Tu viens ? On doit aider pour ce soir.

Les yeux d'Happy brillaient d'excitation. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la famille Dragneel allait recevoir tous ses amis pour le réveillon de Noël.

Quand ils étaient enfants, c'était une tradition, malheureusement, au fur et à mesure des années, chacun d'entre eux avait prit des chemins différents et s'était légèrement éloigné.

Il n'y avait que Natsu qui était resté ici, à Magnolia. Même ses frères Zeleph et Happy avaient quitté le pays. L'un était maintenant père et vivait à Arbaless, l'autre était parti étudier à Clover.

Natsu ne s'avait pas par quel miracle son plus jeune frère avait réussit à tous les réunir cette année mais au fond de lui, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments alors garder contact malgré la distance était presque impossible pour lui. Il préférait se recroqueviller sur lui-même, affichant un air indifférent, dur et impénétrable.

Mais cette année, il avait décidé de faire des efforts, de changer, de s'ouvrir... pour elle.

Un fois debout, il passa sa main sur son pantalon pour faire partir la poussière et les brindilles d'herbes puis il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une pince pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage. Il avait souvent pensé à les couper pour adoucir les mimiques de son visage mais il voulait voir l'expression de ses yeux chocolats lorsqu'ils verront la longueur de sa chevelure. Il avait toujours aimé que ses mains fines et délicates caressent ses mèches.

Alors qu'il levait légèrement la tête vers son frère qui avait encore grandit, il soupira. Natsu avait toujours été le plus petit en taille de la fratrie Dragneel malgré qu'il soit le cadet.

-Arrêtes de penser à ça grand frère. Tu ne peux que t'en vouloir. Moi j'ai toujours bu le lait que papa nous donnait au petit-déjeuner.

-Je déteste le lait, grommela Natsu.

Happy rigola puis les deux frères rebroussèrent chemin vers leur grande maison, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, du mouvement se fit entendre dans le couloir.

-Te voilà enfin Natsu ! s'exclama leur père. Tu t'étais encore endormi dans le champ ? Tu ne sais pas que nous avons des invités ce soir ?

Ses cheveux bleus nuits retenus par un élastique, Acnologia portait un énorme carton remplit de couverts, d'assiettes et de verres pour les mettre sur la grande table qu'il avait dressé dans la salle à manger.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit dans la maison suivit par des gémissements de douleurs.

-A l'aide ! Happy ! Je ne m'en sors pas avec ces décorations !

Les deux frères accoururent vers le salon pour y découvrir leur second père par terre, entre-mêlé dans les décorations du sapin de Noël. La situation était tellement comique qu'Acnologia et les deux jeunes hommes explosèrent de rire.

-Quel beau sapin tu fais chéri.

-Oh, ça suffit Acnologia ! Venez plutôt m'aider ! paniqua Ignir.

Natsu récupéra les lunettes de vue de son père qui étaient tombés un peu plus loin pendant que Happy l'aidait à se libérer des guirlandes. Quant à Acnologia, il était retourné dans la cuisine mais ses ricanements étaient encore audibles.

A nouveau debout, Ignir attrapa ses jeunes fils et les força à lui donner un coup de main. Ces derniers continuèrent de le taquiner sur sa maladresse légendaire et il ne put que grommeler dans son coin.

Une fois que toutes les décorations furent installées, Happy put poser l'étoile à la pointe du sapin, marquant le début des choses sérieuses.

-Maintenant les cadeaux ! s'exclama-t-il.

Natsu eut l'impression de revoir son petit frère de douze ans et cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Noël en famille lui avait terriblement manqué.

Pendant qu'Acnologia préparait le repas, ses trois hommes positionnaient les cadeaux sous le sapin. Ils débâtèrent un moment sur comment les disposer puis finalement, ils décidèrent de les ranger du plus grand au plus petit.

Voulant prendre sa revanche, Ignir demanda d'un air curieux ce qu'Happy avait choisi comme cadeau pour Carla, sa petite amie. Couvert de rougeurs, le jeune homme était en train de crier qu'il n'allait rien offrir de pervers car il n'était pas comme ses pères qui lui avaient proposé une longue liste de choses pas très catholiques lors de sa décision.

-Nous voulons être surs que tu sois épanouis sexuellement. Avoir deux pères est un avantage en ce qui concerne le plaisir masculin et...

-Non, non et non ! Pas encore ce discours rasoir que vous avez servit à Zeleph et Natsu. J'en ai déjà appris assez à cause d'eux, se plaint le plus jeune.

-Mais c'est très important de connaitre tous les risques tout en sachant comment créer des moments de pure bonheur, continua Ignir un sourire aux lèvres.

Essayant de faire le moins de mouvements possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et ainsi subir le même interrogatoire que son frère, Natsu s'approcha du sapin et déposa une petite boite enveloppée dans du papier rouge.

Dès qu'Happy lui avait annoncé que Lucy venait, Natsu avait eu l'idée de cadeau parfaite pour son amie d'enfance. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il reposait au-dessus des autres, il était d'un coup moins sûr de son choix.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus.

-Natsu ! appela Ignir.

-J'arrive !

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi avec sa famille dans la cuisine pour préparer le grand repas. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'Acnologia n'avait plus reçu d'invités qu'il avait eu peur de ne pas faire assez à manger pour tout le monde qui comptait envahir sa maison pour le réveillon de Noël. Malheureusement le temps filait à toute vitesse malgré la bonne main d'oeuvre qu'il eut sous ses ordres.

-Oh mon dieu ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? s'écria le maître de maison. Vite, vite, il faut aller se préparer. Les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Il poussa tout le monde hors de la cuisine, direction les chambres. Chacun s'y précipita et les aller-retour entre le panier de linge sale et la penderie commencèrent.

Heureusement, Natsu avait déjà tout prévu à l'avance.

Alors qu'il se battait avec sa cravate rouge, Happy pénétra comme un fou dans la pièce à coucher de son grand frère. Bizarrement, il frappa le haut du cadre en bois de sa porte avant de se poster devant lui.

En plus du chapeau de père noël posé sur ses cheveux bleus plus clairs que son père, il portait un jean noir et un large pull de Noël qui représentait Rudolph le renne avec son nez rouge qui clignotait.

-Grand frère, te ne mets pas ton pull de Noël ?

-Hors de question, j'ai passé l'âge.

Il aplatit sa cravate faite puis passa une main dans ses cheveux de nouveau libre pour la soirée avant de donner son dos à Happy, cherchant ses chaussures.

-Ou peut-être parce que tu veux faire ton beau devant Lucy ?

Natsu sentit ses joues chauffées sous l'allusion de son jeune frère. Perturbé, il poussa Happy mort de rire hors de sa chambre.

* * *

Quand il descendit les escaliers, Acnologia sortait les différentes bouteilles de vins et de champagnes qu'il rangeait dans le frigo pendant que Happy portait les petits plats à grignoter pendant l'apéritif.

Natsu s'apprêta à donner un coup de main quand la sonnette retenti pour la première fois de la soirée.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Happy sauta sur la poignée de la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grand pour accueillir les premiers invités qui n'étaient autres que Zeleph et sa petite famille accompagnés de Carla que Mavis avait gentiment récupéré en chemin.

Ce fut ainsi qu'arrivèrent dans l'ordre la paire Elfman et Lisanna, venus avec leur compagnons respectifs, Evergreen et Bixrow, la famille Fullbuster - accompagné de Sliver et Mika -, la famille Fernandez, la famille Redfox, et enfin les couples de Cana et Mirajane - avec leur petite Chelia - et Luxus et Fried.

La maison des Dragneel fut rapidement rempli des cris des enfants mais aussi des bavardages entre amis. Happy et Carla rougissaient chacun leur tour assit auprès du feu pendant que Natsu faisait le service tout en souriant à ses amis, voulant montrer sa joie de les revoir.

Alors que tout le monde était déjà presque installés, il s'apprêta à se chamailler avec Gadjeel qui n'arrêtait pas de manger comme un ogre mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le bruit de la dernière sonnerie de la soirée.

Les trois occupants permanent de la maison s'approchèrent tous de la porte comme pour les fois précédentes avant de l'ouvrir, dévoilant la famille Heartfilia.

-Joyeux Noël !

-Bienvenu !

Jude et Layla prirent à tour de rôle Natsu, Ignir et Acnologia dans leur bras pendant qu'Happy s'approchait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Comment allez-vous ?

-Mais merveilleusement bien, répondit Layla donnant son gâteau fait maison à Ignir.

-Allons, entrez vous réchauffer auprès du feu. On vous attendait, dit Acnologia en les dirigeant vers le salon.

Pendant que Natsu échangeait des piques avec l'aînée Michelle, comme à leur habitude, il entendit son jeune frère saluer quelqu'un.

-Oh mon dieu, Happy, vas-tu t'arrêter de grandir un jour ? demanda une voix féminine.

Le concerné rigola avant de faire la bise à son amie d'enfance.

Natsu se redressa et posa ses yeux verts sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Happy le poussa sur le coté afin d'accompagner Michelle dans le salon, laissant les deux jeunes adultes qui ne s'étaient pas encore vus seuls.

Sept ans.

Cela faisait déjà sept ans que Lucy était partie étudier à l'étranger laissant Natsu seul. Déjà à l'époque, ils étaient épris l'un de l'autre et leur séparation leur avait laissé un gout amer dans la bouche.

Cependant, ce mauvais souvenir fut vite balayé par un coup d'électricité qui parcourra leur corps dès que leur yeux se rencontrèrent.

Pendant quelques secondes, qui lui paru une éternité, Lucy se perdit dans son regard vert.

Natsu avait tellement changé.

Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle à présent. Tout comme son père Acnologia, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux roses clairs, ce qui ne déplut guère à la jeune femme. Par rapport à son grand frère, il avait déjà perdu ses traits de petit garçon et il avait copié quelques expressions de Ignir marquant un peu plus son visage. Contrairement à son jeune frère, elle pouvait voir, malgré ses vêtements, que ses épaules étaient larges et beaucoup plus carrés.

Elle sentit des papillons se déchaîner dans son ventre.

Quand à Natsu, il fut soulagé de voir que Lucy avait arrêté de grandir. Il gonfla même le torse pour la narguer. Il s'attendit à une réplique de la part de son amie mais rien ne vint.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit les lèvres de Lucy s'étirer en un grand sourire lui rappelant la fillette qu'elle était auparavant.

Cependant, à part ça, la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Lucy de ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés pour s'arrêter dans le creux de son dos qui était beaucoup plus cambré. Son visage s'était affiné et ses formes féminines avaient évoluées.

Il sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique.

-N'oubliez pas de vous embrassez ! s'écria Happy qui passait comme par hasard dans le couloir pour aller à la cuisine.

Natsu se tourna brusquement vers son frère, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Imbécile !

-Ben, Natsu, tu n'as pas vu le gui au-dessus de ta tête ? A quoi ça te sert d'être grand si c'est pour toujours regarder par terre ? demanda Happy avant de partir en rigolant.

Natsu se retient de lui courir après pour lui donner un bon coup de poing. Cependant, il leva discrètement les yeux vers le haut et vit en effet une branche de gui pendue au cadre de la porte.

Il baissa les yeux vers Lucy qui elle aussi regardait ce gui avec de grands yeux. Elle se mit à pouffer. Ils avaient tout les deux compris que c'était l'oeuvre d'Happy, épaulé par Zeleph.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lucy se mit à trembler légèrement tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres rouges de rouge à lèvres sur la cicatrice qui ornait la joue de Natsu.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sentir ses lèvres pleines se presser sur sa peau. A partir de ce moment là, son coeur décida de dérailler. Il eut soudain très chaud comme si quelqu'un venait de monter le chauffage exprès à cet instant.

Il vit Lucy s'éloigner de lui, malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Il serra les poings quand il commença à se pencher à son tour vers la jeune femme qui sentit son ventre se retourner quand l'odeur de Natsu envahi ses narines. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte tout à l'heure mais ils étaient extrêmement près l'un de l'autre.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle eut cru, les lèvres de Natsu furent fraîches et douces sur sa peau. Comme si une plume avait caressé sa joue.

Il n'était clairement plus le petit garçon maladroit et joueur de son enfance. Il était devenu un bel homme, elle devait l'avouer. Malgré son assurance, elle sentit ses joues chauffées alors que Natsu s'éloignait d'elle.

-Et bien... Bienvenue Lucy, dit-il un peu gêné.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Nats'.

Bizarrement, dès qu'il entendit son surnom avec cette voix si féminine, Natsu sentit un frison longer sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils restèrent debout comme coupés du monde jusqu'à ce qu'Happy réapparaisse suivit de Carla.

-Vous comptez rester là toute la soirée ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Les deux jeunes adultes sursautèrent puis Lucy passa le pas de la porte précipitamment avant que Natsu la referme un peu trop violemment derrière elle.

-Bien sur que non, disaient-ils en coeur légèrement paniqués.

Natsu débarrassa Lucy de son manteau et de son écharpe dévoilant une magnifique robe rouge assez simple mais qui mettait parfaitement son corps en valeur.

Tout en rejoignant le salon, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'observer discrètement. Impossible pour eux de ne pas ressentir l'attraction qui s'était glissée entre eux dès qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Exactement comme avant, ils y résistèrent tout le long de la soirée.

Il y eut de fréquents coups d'oeil entre eux attisant encore plus le feu du désir qui chauffait ardemment entre eux, les brûlant presque autant que de vraies braises.

Heureusement, une fois attablés et entourés de leur amis, la pression descendit quelque peu leur permettant de profiter pleinement et avec naturel de cette soirée qui promettait d'être inoubliable.

Sous les yeux plus qu'attentifs de Zeleph et Happy, Natsu était quasiment tout le temps tourné vers la belle Lucy, l'enfermant de temps en temps dans sa bulle bien à lui qu'elle connaissait par coeur afin de converser avec elle uniquement.

Il était quelques fois coupé par son neveu August qui voulait monter puis descendre de ses genoux et c'était toujours à ce moment-là que Natsu s'accrochait deux trois fois avec Gray et Gadjeel qui malgré leur nouveau statut de père ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de vouloir en découdre avec le plus casse-cou de la bande.

De temps en temps, les attablés pouvaient sentir du mouvement et des frottements contre leur jambes car les rejetons s'amusaient à ramper sous la table. Cependant, ce jeu s'arrêta rapidement quand Chelia renversa la soupe de Luxus sur les cuisses de Fried. La petite se fit disputer par ses mères mais Mirajane fut rapidement calmé par sa soeur car elle risquait de refroidir l'ambiance avec son tempérament.

Heureusement, pour ramener les rires à table, Jellal et Elfman se lancèrent dans un concours de la pire blague, prêts à courir le risque que quelqu'un s'étouffe avec la cuisse de dinde préparée au four.

Natsu ne vit pas les heures passés et rapidement, ses amis quittèrent la maison après avoir bien bu, bien mangé et s'être bien amusé.

Ce fut ainsi que la maison de la famille Dragneel retrouva son calme.

Habitant le plus loin, la famille Heartfilia restait dormir dans les nombreuses chambres de la maison en plus de Zeleph et des siens.

Après avoir couché leur jeune fils, les jeunes parents avaient rejoint les Dragneel et les Heartifilia assit sur le canapé près du feu avec un digestif en main tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Dehors, assit dans l'herbe du jardin, Happy et Carla jouaient avec Plue, le chien de famille des Heartifilia. Juste derrière eux résonnaient un rire grave et un éclat cristallin.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça t'es vraiment arrivé, s'exclama Natsu. C'est digne d'un film.

-Mes amis, Naruto et Hinata, m'ont dit exactement la même chose, dit Lucy.

Assit sur le banc contre le mur de la maison, ils respiraient l'air frais du champs tout en discutant des péripéties de la jeune femme dans son nouveau travail.

Il avait cru que sortir de la maison aurait refroidit quelque peu son corps réchauffé par l'alcool du champagne mais il comprenait peu à peu que cela n'était pas du tout lié à la boisson mais bien à la jeune femme près de lui.

-Et donc... commença-t-il. Tu as réussi à trouver des amis mais... mais est-ce que tu as un petit-ami ? Ce Naruto a l'air... a l'air... euh... comment dire ?

Elle rigola sans moquerie devant sa plus grande difficulté qui était de savoir manier les mots.

-Idiot. Naruto sort avec Hinata.

-Oh, fit-il tout en grattant sa joue relançant le rire de Lucy. Donc... tu es seule ?

Son euphorie s'évapora dans l'air puis elle soupira.

-Et ouais. Enfin pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant ? répéta-t-il surpris par son assurance.

-Et bien oui, une aussi belle femme que moi ne restera pas seule toute sa vie, dit-elle en recommençant à rire.

-En effet.

Rougissant légèrement, Natsu rigola avec elle mais au fond, il était soulagé. Qu'aurait-il fait si elle avait été prise ? Il posa la main contre sa poche, sentant la petite boite qu'il avait finalement récupéré au pied du sapin.

Soudain, un feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel sombre de la nuit, annonçant que le premier coup de minuit venait d'être sonné. Happy et Carla se redressèrent pendant que Plue aboyait en l'air, intrigué par toutes ses couleurs. Natsu vit son frère embrasser sa petite-amie avant de passer son bras par dessus ses épaules et la coller contre lui pour la réchauffer. Happy avait toujours été le plus calme et le plus timide de la fratrie Dragneel mais question amour et sentiments, il était bien meilleur que ses deux aînés.

Discrètement Natsu tourna la tête vers Lucy et il se raidit quand il croisa son regard chocolat. Irradiante de beauté, elle l'observait sans retenu. Mal à l'aise, il gratta sa nuque avant de tordre ses lèvres en un sourire.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi Lucy, dit-il enfin.

Il tira le petit cadeau de sa poche et le plaça dans les mains de la jeune femme.

Surprise, elle regarda ce tout petit objet avant de lever les yeux vers lui tout en faisant la moue. Il la trouva tellement mignonne à ce moment.

-On avait dit pas de cadeaux...

-Je sais, je sais mais dès que je les ai vu... Enfin bref, ouvres tu comprendras.

Très doucement, Lucy déplia le papier cadeau puis releva le couvercle de la petite boite rose. Elle y découvrit une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de fleures de cerisier et un léger fart tint ses joues. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'en lui offrant ça, Natsu faisait allusion à leur dernier moment passé ensemble sept ans plus tôt sous un des arbres possédants ses fleures.

Fraîchement diplômé, Lucy lui avait donné rendez-vous pour lui annoncer qu'elle partait faire ses études universitaire à l'étranger. Malheureusement, Natsu avait décidé de lui avouer son amour ce même jour. Cependant, elle le sut que bien plus tard grâce à Zeleph.

-Elles sont... Elles sont magnifiques, chuchota-t-elle. Merci Natsu.

Maintenant avec ce symbole de déclaration dans le creux de sa main, elle comprit qu'il était prêt, qu'il n'était plus la grosse brute avec un immense ego d'avant mais bien un homme à l'écoute de ses envies et de ses rêves.

Prise de courage, Lucy attrapa sa cravate rouge de sa main libre et le tira vers ses lèvres.

Surpris, Natsu leva les yeux en l'air à la recherche d'une branche de gui qu'il aurait encore raté mais tout ce qu'il vit fut les couleurs arc-en-ciel des feux d'artifices dans le ciel. Heureux de comprendre que Lucy venait de l'embrasser de son plein gré, il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa aller contre sa douceur si enivrante. Elle faisait tellement trembler son corps que qu'il fût soulagé d'être assit. Il passa alors ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et l'attira contre lui afin d'approfondir ce baiser tant convoité depuis maintenant des années. Doucement, il lécha ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche.

Désireuse, Lucy les entrouvrit et sentit leur langues aller et venir timidement avant de se caresser et de partir dans une danse sensuelle. Ce contact si intime augmenta la température de l'air autour d'eux alors qu'elle se sentit devenir si légère qu'elle avait l'impression de voler sur un nuage.

Contrairement à leur physique, leur sentiments n'avaient pas changé et, parce qu'ils avaient continué de les consumer même quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ce moment fut l'apothéose.

A bout de souffle, ils durent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Encore soumis aux fortes émotions produites par l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Natsu réduise cette infime distance entre eux.

-Lucy... souffla-t-il tout en caressant sa joue légèrement rosie par leur baisé.

Mais tout à coup, les feux d'artifices s'arrêtèrent et tout redevint silencieux, les ramenant à la réalité.

* * *

Natsu se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil._"Imbécile. Imbécile. Imbécile."_ pensa-t-il de lui-même.

En même temps que les dernières couleurs des feux d'artifices de tout à l'heure, son courage s'était envolé dans le ciel. Il avait alors prit peur devant le regard plein d'attente de Lucy et il s'était lamentablement excusé avant de rentrer dans la maison, de souhaiter à tous une bonne nuit et de monter se coucher.

Maintenant, il regrettait. Il aurait dû lui dire. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte à nouveau. Lucy avait un travail, une maison, une nouvelle vie ailleurs et lui il avait quoi ? Rien.

Finalement, il n'avait pas du tout changé et elle ne voudra jamais abandonné tout ce qu'elle avait pour le peu qu'il avait à lui proposé.

Il souleva sa couette par-dessus lui, prêt à faire le vide dans sa tête pour enfin réussir à s'endormir quand soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

Surpris, il se redressa et vit Lucy en pyjama s'approcher de son lit. Il poussa la couette avec ses pieds et s'assit au bord du lit sans la lâcher du regard.

Il ne bougea pas, ayant pour seul mouvement celui de ses paupières qu'il battit plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Elle était tellement belle sous le clair de lune qui pénétrait dans sa chambre.

A son tour, elle s'assit prudemment sur le matelas à coté de lui avant de sourire timidement.

-Désolée mais j'arriverai pas à dormir tant que...

-C'est pareil pour moi, murmura-t-il.

-Attends Natsu, laisse moi finir, coupa-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Elle avait chaud. Tout son corps réagissait à celui de Natsu qui était dessiné sous son débardeur pour dormir. Ses yeux remontèrent alors vers son visage et elle vit à son cou une seconde cicatrice qu'il s'était fait en voulant protéger son petit frère de ses raquetteurs.

Voilà pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Malgré qu'il se vexait rapidement à tout ce que l'on pouvait lui dire, il était toujours prêt à aider les autres.

Décidée, ses yeux chocolats rencontrèrent enfin ses yeux émeraudes.

-Je t'aime Natsu.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle lui dit mais ces mots résonnèrent différemment aux oreilles du jeune homme. Avec ces mots, elle s'excusait de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt. Elle s'excusait de l'avoir laissé sans plus d'explications. Elle s'excusait de n'être revenue que sept ans après.

-Je suis...

Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit la grande main de Natsu se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Comme tout à l'heure, son coeur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure quand elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle.

-Moi aussi je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt et je suis surtout désolé de ne pas avoir essayé de te rattraper avant que tu ne me laisse, moi et ma fierté surdimensionnée.

Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, découvrant qu'elle avait déjà mit la paire de boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offert. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je t'aime Lucy Heartfilia.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle entendit avant de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres douches et fraîches sur les siennes bien plus fiévreuses. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener encore plus près d'elle.

Beaucoup plus sûrs que tout à l'heure, leurs langues se rencontrèrent tout de suite et Natsu reconnu l'éternelle gout de fraise qu'il avait associé à Lucy pendant toutes ses années.

Sentant le désir monter en flèche, elle mordilla ses lèvres, le faisant gronder de plaisir. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'aida à passer ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Une fois assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses, Lucy eut tout le plaisir de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux mi-long pendant que les doigts de Natsu laissaient des traînées chaudes dans son dos.

Il fit plusieurs allés et retours avant de délaisser les lèvres rougit de la jeune femme et de s'attaquer à son cou. Il embrassa, lécha, suça sa peau parfumé avant de remonter le long de sa mâchoire et de plaquer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur les siennes.

Perdant peu à peu la tête sous la torture de sa bouche, Lucy attrapa son débardeur et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Reprenant son souffle, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Natsu avant de les faire glisser sur ses abdominaux contractés de désir après être passées sur ses pectoraux.

Alors qu'il grognait, elle le poussa gentiment, le forçant à s'allonger.

Dès que son dos rencontra le matelas, Lucy suivit le chemin de sa clavicule à la cicatrice sur son cou avec sa langue tout en frottant son sexe mouillé d'envie contre le short déjà serré de Natsu.

Perdant peu à peu pied, il la supplia en gémissant. Elle releva la tête mais il fut plus rapide et emprisonna son menton entre ses doigts avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Surprise, Lucy s'étala sur son torse, frottant sa poitrine contre sa peau. La friction de son t-shirt les fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et elle sentit Natsu sourire pendant leur baisé puisqu'il avait remarqué que ses tétons s'étaient durcis, lançant presque un appel à ses mains masculines. Sentant qu'elle se noyait dans les sensations, il en profita pour rouler sur le lit et il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle.

La connaissant, elle aurait protesté mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il plongea ses mains sous son t-shirt avant de le lui enlever, dévoilant ses seins doux et fermes. Il se pencha en avant et y déposa, sur chacun d'eux, ses lèvres et sa langue mouillées afin de marqué son amante de ses suçons. Pendant ce délicieux traitement, il fit rouler ses mamelons déjà rouges et durs de désir entre ses doigts.

Laissant des soupires de plaisir passer ses lèvres, Lucy frissonna de bien-être. Elle cabra son dos, déjà complètement dépendante des casses de Natsu.

Elle refit bouger son bassin, attisant le désir qui faisait gonfler encore plus le sexe du jeune homme. Il migra alors vers le bas-ventre de sa partenaire laissant ses cheveux roses caresser ce corps si féminin.

Une fois au bord du lit, il se décala afin de retirer les derniers habillés qui le gênait. Sans pouvoirs se retenir de s'observer, ils remarquèrent leur lèvres rougit, leur cheveux en bataille et les marques qu'ils avaient chacun laissé sur le corps chaud et tendu de l'autre.

Lucy prit le poignet de Natsu et l'invita à se rallonger sur elle.

Ses cheveux roses mi-long encadrèrent parfaitement leurs visages, comme un rideau les isolants du monde extérieur. Pour eux, il n'y avait plus que leur corps en sueurs et collés l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait plus que leurs regards envoûtés, exprimant leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Lucy passa ses doigts fins sur les bras veineux de Natsu, les faisant remonter vers ses cheveux, pour les caresser soigneusement, avant de les redescendre sur son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent lorsqu'elle entoura avec douceur sa main autour de son membre dur et gorgé de sang. Sous son regard vert et brûlant, elle commença des mouvements lents, essayant de se concentrer pendant qu'il jouait avec son clitoris de ses doigts.

-Natsu... gémit-elle dès qu'il l'eut pénétré plusieurs fois.

Ce son si érotique mit le bordel dans la tête de ce dernier qui, ne tenant plus, attrapa sa main, la faisant lâcher son jouet, et la posa à coté de sa tête.

Pendant un moment, Lucy ne le sentit plus du tout sur elle ou même en elle ce qui la fit trembler d'anticipation. Et lorsqu'il revint enfin sur le lit avec un préservatif placé sur sa virilité, elle se redressa pour embrasser son amant d'un long baisé.

Avec précaution, Natsu s'allongea sur elle sans jamais avoir besoin de la lâcher. Leurs respirations se firent rapides alors qu'il glissa sa main contre sa hanche pour rejoindre son pénis et le guider vers cette femme qu'il aimait coeur et âme. Elle le sentit la pénétrer avec lenteur et délicatesse avant de joindre ses doigts aux siens. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement et maintenant qu'ils avaient cédé à la tentation, ils lâchèrent un soupire de bien être.

Elle posa une main dans son dos pour l'attirer vers elle. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il ne voyait qu'elle et elle ne voyait que lui. Ils se sentirent enfin complet. Ils se sentirent beaucoup moins seuls mais surtout, ils se sentaient aimer.

Se mettant enfin à bouger, leur muscles se tendirent encore plus. Elle griffa son dos pendant qu'il marquait sa hanche de l'emprunte de ses doigts.

Lucy rejeta la tête en arrière, cherchant de l'air pour ses poumons amoureusement compressés sous le poids de son amant. Natsu en profita pour lécher sa peau humide et salée jusqu'à ses lèvres dont il repris possession tout en accélérant ses coups de reins, les rendant de plus en plus profond.

Les cheveux collés à leur front, il se mirent à trembler sentant leur désir atteindre son apogée. Il aida Lucy à remonter ses jambes autour de lui, leur permettant d'accélérer le rythme, faisant augmenter le son de leur gémissements.

Puis sans se parler, ils s'admiraient, leurs yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre pendant que le plaisir leur déformait les traits. Natsu ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle que maintenant.

D'une voix roque, il prononça son nom avant de poser son front contre celui de son amoureuse qui soupira le sien. Puis vint l'extase, les libérant de cette tension sexuelle qu'ils n'avaient jamais assouvi ensemble jusqu'à maintenant. Ils jouirent à l'unisson avant de sentir leur muscles se détendre d'un coup.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes sans bouger, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle puis, encore envoûtée par l'orgasme, Lucy lui sourit, les joues rouges. Natsu ne put se retenir de l'embrasser tout en se dégageant.

Une fois sur ses pieds, il s'éloigna vers sa salle de bain, laissant Lucy seule avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Cependant, dès qu'il s'effondra à nouveau sur le lit, à coté de sa belle, elle se redressa et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui. Se laissant tomber contre le matelas, elle s'accrocha tout de suite à lui puis posa sa tête sur son bras tout en entre-mêlant leur jambes. Il caressa son épaule de ses doigts avant de se tourner vers elle.

Dès que le drap fut tiré sur leur corps nus, il caressa encore un peu ses joues pendant qu'elle gardait les yeux clos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire exactement le jour de mon départ ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc d'une petite voix.

Surpris, Natsu la regarda et se perdit dans son regard chocolat de nouveau posé sur lui. Contre sa volonté, ses joues rosirent légèrement. Il passa ses doigts sur l'oreille de Lucy, caressant au passage la boucle d'oreille qu'il lui avait offerte.

-"Je t'aime Lucy, peut importe ce que la vie nous réserve, promets-moi de rester avec moi pour toujours", chuchota-t-il. C'est vraiment simple et banale mais...

Son doigt fin se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Lucy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il lui offrait un doux sourire.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Venaient-ils vraiment de perdre sept ans de leur vie ensemble ?

Natsu l'attira contre son torse et caressa ses cheveux blonds.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends tout à fait. Tu avais besoin de prendre ton indépendance. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai attendu, assura-t-il.

Elle embrassa sa cicatrice avant de se reculer pour voir son visage. Elle renifla avant d'étirer ses lèvres d'un large sourire.

-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, je te le promets, Natsu. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Et je dois aussi te sortir de la tête l'idée de changer alors que tu es déjà parfait pour moi.

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'une branche de gui, accroché en haut du cadre en bois de la porte, veillait sur eux.

* * *

**FIN**

**Bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !**


	3. Jamais je n'avouerai

Tout avait commencé par une invitation au mariage de ses amis : Juvia s'y était prise en avance pour être sûre d'avoir la salle qu'elle voulait et la date la plus pratique pour que le père de Gray puisse y assister. Puis une deuxième enveloppe cartonnée avait suivit : bientôt jeunes parents, Gajeel et Levy avaient décidé de ne pas attendre la naissance de leur enfant pour symboliser leur amour. Et enfin, la dernière qu'elle avait reçu : Rogue et Sting avaient enfin arrêté de se chamailler et, après des années séparés l'un de l'autre, ils voulaient vivre l'un avec l'autre pour toujours.

Afin de marqué le coup, les six futures mariés avaient décidé de célébrer leur dernière soirée de simple couple. Pour cela, le groupe d'amis se retrouva à leur club habituel dirigé par Jellal Fernandez, le _Fairy Tail._

Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Après avoir trouvé la motivation de sortir de chez elle malgré la montagne de travail qu'elle repoussait chaque jours, Lucy rentra de sa journée assez tôt car son patron Naruto les avait lâché plus tôt afin de retourner auprès de sa femme enceinte, Hinata. Puis, dès qu'elles eurent mangé, elle et sa soeur se préparèrent, choisissant des vêtements plus adaptés à la soirée à venir.

Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux prêtes, elles se pressèrent vers le club dans leurs courtes robes et sur leurs talons hauts. Cependant, malgré leur hâte, elles arrivèrent légèrement en retard puisque Michelle voulait soigner son entrée pour attirer l'attention de Natsu qui était déjà présent.

Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Sans difficultés, elles trouvèrent leurs amis dans la salle circulaire qui était bondée de monde. Elles savaient que le club de Jellal était réputé grâce aux nombreux contactes qu'il s'était fait dans le monde de la nuit mais elles ne s'étaient pas attendues à une telle popularité. Une fois un signe de main échangé, elles s'assirent à la table et la soirée put enfin commencer.

Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Malgré qu'ils soient complètement sobres, pour le moment, le groupe rigolait et parlait fort au-dessus de la musique. De temps en temps, Rogue et Sting se levaient pour une démonstration de danse sensuelle à en couper le souffle pendant qu'Erza batifolait au bar autour du propriétaire du _Fairy Tail_.

_"Et après, elle dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux."_ pensa Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel. Seul un aveugle ne serait pas au courant de leur relation bien plus qu'amical et encore, avec toutes les étincelles qui crépitaient entre le Fernandez et la Scarlet, il aurait su qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés nus dans un lit pour faire autre chose que discuter.

Cela faisait rire la blonde qui détourna son regard pour le poser sur le reste de ses amis de toujours autour de la table. Elle adorait sortir et s'amuser avec eux. Malgré qu'il soit son fiancé, Juvia ne lâchait jamais Gray, Levy sirotait son verre sans alcool pendant que Gajeel lui demandait si elle ou le bébé désirait quelque chose et dans un coin un peu plus tranquille, Michelle discutait avec Natsu.

Ils se connaissaient tous depuis longtemps. Et bien sûr, dans ce genre de groupe d'amis, beaucoup étaient sortit ensemble avant de trouver la bonne personne. Toute sorte de couples s'était crée avant de se briser et d'en former des nouveaux. Sauf pour Natsu et Lucy. Ils n'avaient jamais eu un geste déplacé l'un envers l'autre et leur relation était restée des plus platoniques. Au début, ils ne ressentaient rien l'un pour l'autre et puis, ils avaient tous les deux été en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-même. Pendant le lycée, Lucy était sortit avec Hibiki et Natsu avec Jenny. Cependant, aucun des deux couples avait duré. Malheureusement, le jour où Lucy comprit les sentiments qu'elle avait développé pour son ami, Michelle lui avait annoncé avoir toujours aimé Natsu. Préférant ne rien dire, elle jura ne jamais avouer qu'elle aimait le jeune homme car elle faisait toujours passer sa soeur avant les amours. Cependant, malgré ses principes, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester indifférente face au jeune homme dont l'attitude faisait fondre sa retenue un peu plus chaque jour.

-Lucy ! Viens danser avec moi !

La jeune femme se sentit tirée loin de sa chaise par Michelle avant de se retrouver sur la piste de danse. Son corps vibrait au son des basses de la musique et, collée à sa soeur, elle se mit à se déhancher en rythme tout en lui souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait se sentir libre dans l'obscurité de la piste. Comme elle entendit sa partenaire glousser, elle la regarda. Au même moment, les deux yeux verts qui les dévisageaient entrèrent dans son champ de vision et après qu'un frisson indésiré eut parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, elle se pencha vers l'autre danseuse.

-Natsu est en train de te regarder. Continues comme ça, dit-elle tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Michelle.

Tout à coup gênée, cette dernière rougit violemment au fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'observait. La trouvant adorable, Lucy explosa de rire et fut rapidement suivit par sa soeur.

Entraîné par elles, quelque uns de leurs amis restés assit les rejoignirent rapidement, soulageant Lucy qui cherchait à oublier ce même regard qui hantait ses nuits.

Une fois la musique finit, ils quittèrent la piste tout en essayant de ne pas tomber, afin de s'asseoir à leur table pour se désaltérer.

-Wahou Lucy ! s'exclama Sting alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur sa chaise. Tes mouvements de bassins sur la piste ont attirés tous les regards des mecs !

-N'importe quoi ! rigola-t-elle. C'était Michelle la vedette.

Toute l'attention se porta sur la mentionnée sauf Natsu. En effet, ce dernier avait les yeux posés sur Lucy et dès que vert et chocolat se rencontrèrent, elle dévia à nouveau son attention tout en cachant ses joues rouges derrière ses cheveux. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais le regard du jeune homme avait secoué ses entrailles avec une violence inouïe.

Pour reprendre contenance et ainsi, garder la soirée sous contrôle, elle se leva de sa chaise et proposa une nouvelle tournée. Personne ne se fit prier et toute la table commanda de nouvelles bouteilles et de nouveaux cocktails bien alcoolisés.

Tout en fredonnant les paroles de la musique, elle s'approcha du bar et, comme Sting l'avait fait remarqué, elle croisa le regard de deux autres hommes qui la dévisageaient de haut en bas avec un air appréciateur sur le visage. Flattée, elle leur sourit mais celui qui attira le plus son attention fut le brun à l'allure sûr de lui. D'ailleurs, il la mangeait littéralement des yeux jusqu'à ce que les coins de sa bouche retombent et qu'il détourne les yeux d'elle.

Surprise, Lucy ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait - elle avait été sûre que le courant était passé entre eux - mais quand elle sentit une présence à coté d'elle, elle sursauta.

-Natsu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur. Tu n'es pas avec Michelle ?

-Je me suis dit que tu allais surement avoir besoin d'aide pour porter tout ce que les autres ont commandé, rigola-t-il.

Ce son fit dérailler le coeur de Lucy qui, dès que leurs bras dénudés se frôlèrent, déglutit avec difficulté pour essayer de refaire descendre la température de son corps. _"Il est bien trop près de moi." _Pendant qu'il parlait au barman, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Michelle qui discutait joyeusement avec Kanna.

-Hé Lucy ! Dépêches-toi avec les boissons !

A coté de Juvia debout sur sa chaise car elle ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool, Sting chahutait. Ce dernier était revenu s'asseoir avec les lèvres si rouges qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le faite que Rogue les lui avait dévoré pendant qu'ils dansaient à deux plus tôt.

-On a soif ! On a soit ! On a soit ! renchérit Lyon.

Leurs cris d'animaux attiraient l'attention de plusieurs sur Lucy qui fit claquer sa langue sur son palet, gênée de l'attitude de ses amis. D'habitude, il aimait se moquer de son malaise mais là, Natsu pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas l'embarrasser encore plus. Faisant la moue, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine ce qui le fit exploser de rire. Pour lui demander de s'arrêter, elle voulut frapper son poing contre son biceps or, il se décala pour l'esquiver et ainsi pour la bloquer contre le bar ce qui la fit rire à son tour. Pour ne pas être trop coincée, elle posa ses doigts sur son pectoral ce qui lui fit remarquer leur soudaine proximité. Laissant tomber son sourire, elle le repoussa tout en raclant sa gorge.

-Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

Pour elle, elle l'avait touché un peu trop longtemps pour que ce soit purement et simplement amical. _"J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué."_ paniqua-t-elle. Heureusement, il se contenta de lui offrir son éclatant sourire qui la figea sur place.

-Donnes-moi deux secondes.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il but son verre cul-sec puis sensuellement, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches à cause de l'alcool. Malheureusement pour elle, Lucy n'en rata pas une miette et, tout de suite après, elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler.

-Comme ça on a pas à porter le mien, expliqua-t-il.

Maladroitement, elle tenta de sourire à son tour mais le charme du jeune homme avait déjà opéré. Au milieu de toute cette nouvelle tension que son corps ressentait en la présence de Natsu, leurs regards restèrent accrochés encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle fut bousculée par d'autres clients, la ramenant à la raison.

Que faisait-elle ? Quel était ce comportement ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son coeur battre pour son ami alors que sa soeur avait déjà des sentiments forts pour lui.

D'un geste contrôlé et doux, elle se dégagea pour de bon, prétextant devoir se dépêcher de ramener les boissons auprès de leurs amis. Une fois les verres en mains, ils les portèrent à la table avant de reprendre leur places : Lucy à coté de Kanna et Natsu à coté de Michelle.

Cependant, le feu de tout à l'heure ne s'était pas éteint. Elle avait comme l'impression de manquer d'air alors que les petits cheveux de sa nuque se dressaient lorsqu'il rigolait ou lorsqu'il exposait son impressionnante musculature dès qu'il bougeait. Doucement mais surement, ses sentiments étaient en train d'échapper à son contrôle.

Toutefois, Erza lui sauva la vie en levant son verre pour porter un toast en l'honneur de tous les fiancés ce qui détendit l'atmosphère devenu lourde sur les épaules de Lucy. Remerciant l'intervention de son amie, la jeune femme put respirer.

Pour l'instant tout allait à peu près bien.

Sans que personne ne se rend compte de l'heure tant l'ambiance était parfaite, le petit matin montrait déjà le bout de son nez et Jellal dût les mettre dehors de force afin de pouvoir fermer son club et ainsi, pouvoir monter se coucher à l'étage du _Fairy Tail_ qui lui servait d'appartement.

Vu certains, comme Juvia, Sting ou encore Lisanna, tenaient difficilement sur leurs jambes, ils se firent rapidement la bise afin de rentrer chez eux, une fois que la future femme de Gray ait rappelé que son mariage était dans une semaine. Bras dessus, bras dessous, Lucy et Michelle continuèrent de rigoler devant l'attitude de la Lockser tout en lui faisait un signe de la main. Épuisées et pressées de rentrer chez elles pour libérer leurs pieds de leurs chaussures, elles saluèrent les derniers présents avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'une main les arrête.

-Je préférerai vous raccompagner. On ne sait jamais.

Le regard sérieux, Natsu montrait qu'il n'accepterai pas "non" comme réponse. De toute façon, il n'avait pas posé la question et cela arrangeait bien trop Lucy pour qu'elle ne profite pas de la situation.

-Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? demanda Michelle d'une petite voix timide.

-C'est une excellente idée Natsu. Surtout que Michelle n'est pas toute légère. Aide-la à marcher s'il te plaît.

Rougissant, sa soeur lui fit du coude avant que le jeune homme, d'un mouvement chevaleresque, propose à la jeune femme de prendre son bras. Maintenant rouge pivoine, Michelle accepta.

Fière d'avoir crée un nouveau moment en tête-à-tête entre eux, Lucy resta un peu en retrait, ignorant le pincement de douleur qui blessa son coeur jusqu'au sang. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir ainsi. Elle le faisait pour Michelle.

Tout le long du trajet, il ne tournait que rarement la tête vers elle surement pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien derrière eux avant de se reconcentrer sur ce que Michelle lui racontait. Il rigolait même de temps en temps. _"Tant mieux"_ pensa Lucy. Ils étaient vraiment mignons et elle était sûre que si sa soeur avait assez de courage pour proposer à Natsu un rendez-vous, ils seraient déjà ensembles. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait reçu une invitation à leur mariage parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa boite aux lettres.

A cette pensée, la douleur fut si forte que des perles salées apparurent aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'elle faisait taire ses sentiments pour la énième fois de la soirée.

* * *

D'habitude rayonnante et de bonne humeur, Lucy était légèrement irritable. Il faut dire qu'elle ne dormait plus à cause de tous ses cauchemars. Elle avait l'impression que ses sentiments pour Natsu s'étaient renforcés depuis l'autre soir ce qui la faisait rêver que sa soeur découvrait son secret et l'imaginer pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps terrifiait la blonde qui se réveillait en sursaut, trempée de sueur.

Voilà pourquoi, malgré que ce soit l'un des jours les plus importants de la vie de Juvia, cet état d'esprit lui donnait envie d'être dans son lit avec du pop-corn devant une bonne série plutôt que d'être serrée dans une robe qu'elle n'avait pas choisi et dans des talons aiguilles beaucoup trop hauts pour ses pieds qui avaient déjà mal.

Les nerfs en boule était de savoir que Natsu était présent aujourd'hui, elle arrangea ses cheveux courts devant le miroir. _"Les amies avant les amours."_ Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui, habillée de sa robe de mariée blanche, cherchait désespérément la traîne qui devait aller dans ses cheveux bleus.

-Je ne comprends, murmura-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas !

-Calme-toi, Juvia... commença Lisanna.

-Non ! Elle devait être là ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? Tout était parfait jusqu'à maintenant !

Agacée, Lucy attrapa Juvia par les épaules et la força à s'asseoir sur le tabouret de la commode.

-Tu restes là, d'accord ? On va la chercher pour toi car ça serai bête que tu ruines ton maquillage pour un vulgaire morceau de tissu.

-Ce "vulgaire morceau de tissu", comme tu dis, est très important pour moi, rétorqua la future mariée.

Alors que Lisanna essayait de les calmer, Lucy secoua la main, signe qu'elle se fichait de comment s'appelait réellement la fabrique blanche. Se souciant vraiment du bon déroulement de l'événement, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie avec l'intention d'aider son amie quand soudain, madame Lockser pénétra dans la pièce.

-La voilà ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Elle était restée dans la housse de la robe.

Lucy se décala rapidement du passage de la mère de Juvia qui fonçait vers sa fille pour lui accrocher la traîne dans les cheveux.

-Et... voilà ! s'exclama madame Lockser. Tu es magnifique ! N'est-ce pas les filles ?

-Oh oui parfaite ! rétorqua Lisanna avec les yeux humides.

-Gray va tombé une fois de plus à la renverse, assura Lucy.

-Les filles..., dit Juvia avant que sa voix se brise. Merci..., merci... Vous êtes les meilleures...

-Hé ! On a dit que tu devais pas pleurer. Gardes tes larmes de joie pour le "vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Tout le monde rigola à la réplique de Lucy avant qu'un organisateur ouvre la porte, annonçant qu'il était l'heure. Précautionneusement, madame Lockser tendit le bras vers sa fille qui le prit en souriant pendant que ses deux meilleurs amies et demoiselles d'honneur se baissèrent pour prendre la traîne.

-Prête ? demanda Lisanna.

-Prête, répondit Juvia.

-Alors en avant ! s'exclama Lucy.

Et le petit groupe passa la porte pour se diriger vers l'autel où Gray Fullbuster attendait la femme de sa vie.

Tout en se concentrant sur ses pieds pour essayer de ne pas tomber à cause de ses chaussures qui lui servaient d'échasses, Lucy fût tout de même ému de l'entrée de son amie dans l'église. A sa suite, elle grimpa les trois petites marches avant de lâcher la traîne en même temps que Lisanna.

Une fois sûre que ses pieds ne bougeraient plus, elle osa lever ses yeux chocolat en l'air afin d'observer la salle rempli par la famille et les amis des deux mariés qui s'étaient assit pour que le prêtre puisse commencer. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le jeune homme face à elle, derrière Gray.

Ses muscles qu'il développait à la salle de sport tendaient légèrement sa veste. Ses cheveux roses plaqués sur le coté dégageaient sa mâchoire carré qu'il avait l'habitude de serrer dès qu'il se retenait de rire. Ses puissantes mains étaient croisées entre elles devant lui mais il était impossible de ne pas rater les veines qui partaient de là pour ensuite se perdre sous les manches de sa chemise. Naturellement, Natsu lui sourit pour la saluer mais elle resta figée. Avait-il toujours été si magnifique en costume ?

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, Lucy regarda discrètement derrière elle pour être sûre mais c'est avec effroi qu'elle vit que Michelle n'était pas derrière elle mais assise parmi les bancs.

Était-elle en train de rêver ? Ce n'était pas sa soeur qu'il regardait, non, c'était elle. Les paumes moites et la peau en feu, son coeur accéléra alors que sa tête lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être contente et qu'elle devrait détourner les yeux.

-_Tu es magnifiques_, lu-t-elle sur ses lèvres charnues. _Est-ce que l'on peut se voir après ? Seul à seul ?_

Malgré elle, elle rougit ce qui écarta encore plus le sourire du jeune homme. L'anticipation de se retrouver avec lui semblait la rajeunir, lui donnant l'impression d'être retournée au lycée pendant sa période où faire l'interdit était excitant. _"Calme-toi Lucy. Tu dois dire non bien sûr."_ Mais alors pourquoi, le souffle court, elle arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux courts pour prétendre réfléchir à sa proposition. Pourquoi attendait-elle alors que les coups d'oeil de Natsu attisaient ses bouffes de chaleur, couvrant son corps entier de chair de poule au point de la faire frissonner.

-Vive les mariés !

Ces exclamations la ramenèrent sur terre et elle se rendit compte que les nouveaux monsieur et madame Fullbuster étaient en train de quitter l'autel main dans la main. Cependant, ce qui la frappa le plus fût le regard que Michelle lui envoya. Il était tinté d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude alors qu'il faisait le voyage entre elle et Natsu. Oh non ! Avait-elle vu quelque chose ? La gorge serrée, Lucy essaya de sourire mais elle ne lui répondit pas puisque Kanna l'entraîna à sa suite.

Ayant besoin d'être sure que son secret était toujours inconnu, la blonde s'élança à la poursuite de sa soeur, laissant le jeune homme avec qui elle avait flirté. Pour éviter toute nouvelle frayeur, elle devait se mettre d'accord avec elle-même : Natsu n'était rien pour elle tant qu'il y aura Michelle.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, le champagne coulait à flot, les ventres se remplissaient des mets du buffet, la musique résonnait dans toute la pièce et tout les regards étaient posés sur le couple de la soirée qui dansait et irradiait de bonheur.

Sûre qu'un bol d'air frais lui ferait du bien, Lucy en profita pour s'éclipser rapidement à l'extérieur. Elle accueillit la douce brise qui caressa son visage chaud dut à l'alcool. Passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, elle soupira de soulagement.

Un peu plus tôt, elle avait réussi à parler avec Michelle. Cette dernière lui avait assuré qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour elle car elle avait affiché un air étrangement perturbé derrière Juvia. A l'écoute de cela, Lucy avait compris que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'arrivait plus à cacher l'effet que Natsu lui faisait.

D'ailleurs rien qu'à cette pensée, elle frissonna.

-Tout va bien ?

Lâchant un cri, elle sursauta et se retourna sur le banc où elle s'était assise, une main sur le coeur. Là, avec sa veste ouverte et sa cravate défaite, Natsu la regardait avec intérêt.

-Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle.

-Désolé.

La respiration saccadée, elle le vit prendre place à coté d'elle et, sans lui demander son avis, il mit sa veste noire sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Et voilà comment les choses dérapèrent.

-Je te cherchais.

Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son vêtement, elle aurait dû prétendre retourner à l'intérieur, elle aurait dû s'éloigner de lui mais sa chaleur, son odeur enivrante s'emparèrent d'elle et la gardèrent près de lui. Cela lui fit tourner la tête car, malgré le silence inconfortable du coté de Lucy, la présence de Natsu l'enveloppait dans un bien-être si doux, si réconfortant, si naturel, si réconfortant. C'était horriblement agréable.

Pensant pouvoir se débarrasser de cette sensation, elle se leva mais ce fut tout le contraire. C'était comme si il s'était imprégné sur sa robe, sur ses cheveux, sur sa peau. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme mais son coeur rata un battement quand elle vit son regard de braise qui affaiblissait sa retenue. Non. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder comme ça. Ce regard était destiné à Michelle, pas à elle.

-J'aimerai te parler de...

-Non, s'il te plait, l'arrêta-t-elle. Ne dis rien.

-D'accord.

Alors, il se leva et fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Doucement, comme si il était devant un animal effrayé, il approcha ses mains de son visage. Ses doigts jouèrent distraitement avec les mèches de ses cheveux blonds sans jamais la libérer de ses yeux verts. Respiration complètement coupée, jambes tremblantes, lèvres entre-ouvertes et coeur battant, Lucy nageait dans le doute. Que faire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Seigneur, que quelqu'un lui envoie un signe !

Comme si il avait répondu à son appel, Natsu se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Le feu du désir explosa en elle et la sensation fut si inattendu qu'elle ne le repoussa pas. Sans réfléchir, elle ferma les yeux et attrapa le col de sa chemise, sentant ses dernières barrières tomber sous la danse de leurs langues.

Pour Natsu, les lèvres de Lucy avaient un goût de cerise et d'interdit. Dépendant, il se mit à les lécher au point de la faire gémir timidement. Alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, il sentit ses mains se poser sur les hanches de la jeune femme et dès qu'il sentit ses formes sous ses doigts, il resserra son emprise. Perdant petit à petit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait en sa présence, il fit glisser la veste pour continuer à la caresser.

Ses mains plaqués sur ses fesses la rapprochèrent de lui et le contact entre sa cuisse, à présent dénudée, et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon fit réaliser à Lucy ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

D'un seul geste, elle s'arracha de son emprise. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient et se rebaissaient sans délicatesse, le haut de la chemise de Natsu était froissé et la peau de Lucy était marquée de rouge à cause de ses doigts. Pas sûre que cela disparaisse dans la minute.

-L'alcool nous a bien retourné le cerveau, mentit-elle en rigolant d'un ton gêné.

-Lucy.

A nouveau, son air sobre la cloua sur place. Ce n'était donc pas la boisson ? Les mains dans les cheveux, elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquillés. Venait-elle vraiment d'embrasser l'homme que sa soeur aimait ? Et qu'était-il arrivé à sa vision des choses ? La famille avant les amours. Rien que les lèvres de Natsu avaient balayé tout ça.

Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux ne pouvait pas continuer. C'était interdit. Tout le monde savait pour les sentiments de Michelle sauf le principal concerné. Si quelqu'un avait vu Lucy l'embrasser ainsi, cela aurait signé la fin de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Affolée, elle s'apprêta à s'enfuir mais une main lui retint le poignet.

-Lâche-moi Natsu, trembla-t-elle.

Trop tard, les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues, ruinant son maquillage et tordant le ventre du jeune homme. Muet, il comprit qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de l'alcool qu'il avait déjà bu ou si c'était à cause de Lucy, elle-même, mais il la trouvait magnifique ce soir. Ses talons noirs la faisaient paraître plus grande mais ses cheveux blonds coupés courts lui donnaient un air enfantin. Elle portait une robe noire moulante d'après cérémonie qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps tonique et dont le tissu s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses, laissant ses longues jambes laiteuses à la vue des autres. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont les invités masculins l'avaient regardé. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait suivi, il voulait que ses yeux magnifiquement colorés de tons de bruns soient posés uniquement sur lui.

-Il faut que je te dise Lucy, continua-t-il quand même. Je sais que nous somme amis depuis des années mais... mais je n'ai jamais rien senti de pareil... Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis qu'on s'est rapproché...

La réalité percuta Lucy avec force : Natsu était amoureux d'elle aussi !

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, le coupa-t-elle. Ce qui vient de se passer était une erreur, je n'aurai pas dû répondre à ton baiser !

Surpris, Natsu resta à nouveau sans voix. Pouvait-elle entendre le bruit de son coeur se briser ?

-On s'est rapproché car je voulais aider Michelle ! Ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois tomber amoureux ! J'ai tout fait pour que tu remarques Michelle... !

-Michelle ? Mais elle n'est qu'une amie pour moi. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'essayer... Ça n'a jamais été personne d'autre que toi...

Soudain, Lucy comprit qu'elle avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. En faite, il avait toujours été avec Michelle pour mieux se rapprocher d'elle. D'un geste sec, elle se libéra de son emprise pour porter sa main sur son coeur. Ses larmes semblaient interminables et ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même.

-Je suis désolée Natsu mais ça ne peut pas arriver. Je ne veux pas exploser notre groupe d'amis et Michelle a fait tant de choses pour moi, elle a tant souffert en amour, je ne peux pas lui faire subir une nouvelle peine alors que nous sommes soeurs.

-Mais Lucy...

-Je crois, coupa-t-elle. Qu'il va falloir que je prenne mes distances avec toi parce que je...

Un noeud bloqua sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur alors qu'elle venait de le repousser. Elle venait de lui révéler le secret de Michelle. Elle venait de le blesser et elle ne pourra plus récupérer et recoller les morceaux. Cela se voyait à ses larmes.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui aussi alors qu'elle ne pourra jamais le lui avouer ?

-S'il te plaît... Ne viens plus me voir...

Sans qu'un mot de plus soit échangé entre eux, elle tourna les talons pour partir loin de lui. Comme elle ne le sentait plus à ses côtés, elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas la suivre.

Natsu savait maintenant qui était amoureuse de lui, Michelle avait la voie de libre et Lucy avait, pour quelques secondes, touché à ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais garder pour elle. C'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?


	4. I : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il avait beau lui dire "non", sa cousine aimait insister.

**Mirajane: "Aller ! Viens ça va être cool. Lucy sera là ;)"**

Nastu regardait le message avec de gros yeux. Lucy venait ? Ça changeait tout... ou pas ? Que faire ? Son coeur lui disait d'accepter mais son cerveau savait bien qu'il allait souffrir si il allait à cette soirée. Trop tard, il avait envoyé le message.

**Natsu: "Tu es sûre ?"**

**Mirajane: "Oui, elle me l'a confirmé par message."**

**Natsu: "Bon okey."**

**Mirajane: "Génial ! Donc à ce soir ! Chez moi !"**

Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Lucy n'allait même pas faire attention à lui. Elle allait surement se prendre la tête avec Dan avant de se morfondre dans l'alcool.

-Gray, je crois que j'ai fais une connerie.

-Tu as accepté ? demanda son meilleur ami.

Après avoir secoué la tête, Natsu mordit dans son sandwich puis mâcha, essayant de paraître naturel et détendu mais le rire de Lucy remplit la salle de classe, le faisant presque sauté de sa chaise. Gray se pencha vers la droite pour voir ce qui se passait et, quand il vit Juvia, Lucy et Levy assises en train de parler à voix basse tout en mangeant leur repas, il leva ses sourcils avant de se remettre bien droit sur sa chaise. Devant lui, l'adolescent avait posé son menton sur la table et ses lèvres tremblaient d'inquiétude.

-Elle n'est pas en train de se moquer de toi, dit-il avant de prendre une bouchée de son repas.

Soulagé, Natsu passa une main dans ses cheveux puis tira sur sa cravate avant de se redresser.

-C'est décidé ! Ce soir, je fonce.

Ce fût au tour de Gray d'éclater de rire, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Natsu plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant de s'excuser auprès de ses camarades.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-il alors que Gray essuyait ses yeux.

-Tu vas vraiment te déclarer à Lucy ? Toi ? Natsu Dragneel ?

-J'ai bien des filles qui me suivent partout dans le lycée alors pourquoi pas elle ?

-Car on parle de Lucy. Tu sais, ton amie d'enfance qui s'était moquée de toi en seconde.

Sans le vouloir, Gray venait de mentionner un très mauvais souvenir qui laissant encore un goût amer sur la langue de Natsu.

En effet, Natsu et Lucy se connaissaient depuis la primaire. Ils étaient d'abord voisins puis camarades de classe. Au fur et à mesure des années, ils étaient devenus amis mais pendant leur adolescence, ce dernier avait développé une certaine attirance pour la nouvelle Lucy qu'il voyait tout les jours. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé et brillaient plus qu'avant. Ses seins avaient grossi, ses hanches s'étaient arrondies et ses fesses s'étaient tonifiées.

Combien de fois avait-il dû quitter le terrain de sport à cause d'une érection causée par Lucy dans son uniforme de pom-pom girl ? Combien de fois était-il resté éveiller toute la nuit à cause de son sang qui pulsait dans son membre ? Combien de fois s'était-il masturbé en pensant à elle ? Tellement de fois qu'il en avait terriblement honte. Malgré tout, il recommençait à chaque fois. Il avait besoin d'évacuer la frustration de ne pas être celui qu'elle regardait avec envie, avec amour. Car, malheureusement, il n'avait pas été le seul à la voir changer. Tous les garçons étaient comme attirés par elle comme les insectes étaient attirés par la lumière. Et comme toutes adolescentes, elle était sortit avec plusieurs d'entre eux.

-Pour essayer, lui disait-elle dès qu'il lui demandait pourquoi elle était avec des mecs comme eux.

Et par "comme eux", il pensait au genre de gars qui n'avaient rien dans le crâne, qui ne faisaient que du sport et qui observaient les filles comme des obsédés. Mais Natsu était prêt à tout faire pour attirer l'attention de Lucy.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en première année de lycée, ses notes frôlèrent à peine la moyenne mais avec ses supers résultats en sport, il n'était jamais inquiet. Cependant, regarder les filles comme un obsédé était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais malgré tout ça, aucune fille ne le remarquait car il n'était pas assez connu. Alors, il s'inscrit aux sélections pour l'équipe de football du lycée Fairy Tail. Sans surprise, il les réussit haut la main et fût admit dans la bande. Sauf que dans tout groupe, il faut gagner sa place et Natsu l'apprit de la plus humiliante des façons.

Alors qu'il sortait des douches avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, Sting attira son regard en éclatant de rire et il vit son coéquipier avec ses vêtements dans ses mains.

-Hé !

Sans réfléchir, Natsu s'était lancé à sa poursuite, courant dans les couloirs vides du lycée. Il se crût chanceux mais quand la sonnerie retentit, son visage se décomposa. Il se fît demi-tour pour retourner sans plus tarder aux vestiaires mais Rogue était derrière lui et tira sa serviette qui lui échappa des mains.

Puis tout alla très vite. Une fille cria avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son amie, le reste des lycéens regardaient Natsu avec de gros yeux mais il était complètement paralysé et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de lui alors qu'il vit Gray courir vers lui, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard sombre. Ce fût à ce moment-là que tout bascula.

Son rire s'éleva de l'assemblée et fit vibrer tout l'être de Natsu. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Lucy était en train de se moquer de lui. Les coéquipiers, satisfaits de leur blague, commencèrent à se joindre à son rire cristallin. Son coeur battait tellement fort dans ses oreilles rouges de honte qu'il mit du temps à bouger pour protéger son entrejambe du regard des autres.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Natsu Dragneel ! s'écria Sting en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Il comprit qu'il venait de gagné leur respect quand les rires se transformèrent en applaudissements, en cris et en sifflements d'appréciation. Sauf que la bonne ambiance fut tout de suite cassée par un surveillant qui accourut en poussant les spectateurs.

En moins de tentes minutes, Natsu avait retrouvé ses habilles, était de nouveau habillé et était assit dans le bureau du proviseur. Ses parents étaient venus le chercher et il avait gagné une semaine d'expulsion.

Mais tout ça lui importait peu. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le rire de Lucy. Certes c'était un beau son mais cette fois-ci, c'était de lui qu'elle s'était moquée. Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Cela lui fit affreusement mal. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre mais aussi avec eux-même. Elle n'était plus la petite fille timide qu'il connaissait et lui, il n'était plus le petit garçon bienveillant et brillant en classe.

Quand Natsu revient au lycée, au bout d'une semaine, il était devenu célèbre. Tout le monde parlait de lui et de son corps. La dernière chose qui lui manquait pour attirer Lucy avait été de plaire aux autres filles. Après cet exploit, il eût plus que l'embarra du choix. Toutes les lycéennes lui avaient fait des chocolats ou lui avaient préparé des déjeuners qu'il mangeait avec appétit dans sa salle de classe.

Maintenant en terminal, Natsu avait toutes les cartes entre ses mains pour se présenter devant Lucy et lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait. Le problème était qu'il n'eut jamais le courage de s'approcher d'elle. Dès qu'elle rigolait, il se tendait. Dès qu'elle était dans la même salle que lui, il jetait toujours des coups d'oeil furtifs vers elle pour être sûr qu'elle ne le regardait pas au plus mauvais moment. Mais ce que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'elle continuait de le regarder avec des yeux amicaux. Tous les signes qu'elle lui envoyait été en contradiction avec quelqu'un qui se moque ouvertement de ses amis par méchanceté.

Voilà pourquoi Natsu avait toujours gardé espoir de pouvoir, un jour, dire la vérité à celle qu'il aimait. Car oui, il l'aimait. Cette attirance obsessionnelle s'était transformée en amour pour son plus grand bonheur mais aussi pour son plus grand malheur.

La cloche sonna, le tirant de ses souvenirs. Il finit rapidement son sandwich avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il passa la main sur sa veste de sport à l'effigie de l'équipe de football avant de poser ses mains à plat sur le bureau de Gray.

-C'est décidé ! Ce soir, je lui dis !

* * *

Ses pas se firent de plus en plus lents sur le gravier devant l'entrée de la maison de Mirajane.

-Finalement, je pense que je vais rentré chez moi, dit Natsu d'une voix étranglée.

Gray se retourna d'un coup, prêt à lui mettre une gifle, mais Juvia l'arrêta au dernier moment.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fais venir ici pour rien ! s'écria-t-il.

-D'accord, je ne le dirai pas.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille arrêta son copain avant de lui envoyer un regard noir. Puis, elle s'approcha de Natsu et prit délicatement sa main.

-Hé, Natsu, je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois le lui dire, sinon tu ne pourras jamais avancer dans ta vie. Tu joues un personnage qui n'est pas le tiens depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est pas bon ça. Donc rassembles ton courage et fonces, comme tu fais d'habitude, ok ? Tout ce passera bien. Et si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas à venir nous voir. On t'aidera, n'est-ce pas Gray ? dit-elle en regardant l'interpellé.

-Mouais, mouais, marmonna-t-il.

-M... Merci Juvia, sourit Natsu avant de reprendre la marche.

Finalement, il était content que Gray ait tout raconté à sa copine. Juvia savait à quel moment utiliser les bons mots et était de bons conseils sans jamais juger autrui. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais tous ceux qui posaient leur yeux sur ces deux-là pouvaient voir l'incroyable complicité qui existait entre eux. A cause de ça, il arrivait même que Natsu envie leur relation.

Ramenant son attention sur l'instant présent, il inspira et, sans hésitation, poussa la porte. Tout de suite, la musique l'enveloppa. Il avait assisté à assez de fêtes organisées par sa cousine pour savoir à quel point Mirajane aimait mettre le paquet lors de ses soirées.

-NATSU ! GRAY ! JUVIA !

Ils tournèrent sur eux-même et virent l'hôtesse de la soirée debout derrière un bar. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, un sourire de salutation sur les lèvres.

-Salut Mira', salua Juvia tout en restant collé au bras de Gray.

-Vous êtes venus ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Juvia pour vous traînez ici. Je vous sers à boire ? On attendait plus que vous, dit-elle en commençant en leur servant de la bière dans de grands verres en plastique. Aller ! Maintenant, amusez-vous !

Et ce fût ce qu'ils firent. Ne voulant pas tenir la chandelle, Natsu laissa le couple et rejoignit le groupe de foot. Les verres s'enchaînèrent, la musique devint de plus en plus forte mais malgré ça, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lucy qui comme il avait prévu, était en train de faire de grands gestes alors que Dan, le capitaine de l'équipe, avait les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était attirante dans cette robe noire. Toutes ses atouts féminins étaient cachés par le tissu mais la robe collait tellement à son corps qu'il n'était pas difficile de l'imaginer nue.

Tiré de ses pensées par Sting et Rogue qui tombèrent sur lui, Natsu se dégagea en grognant avant de se diriger vers Lucy.

_ -... tu dois le lui dire, sinon tu ne pourras jamais avancer dans ta vie. _

Juvia avait raison. Il en avait assez de la vie qu'il menait. Il adorait jouer au football mais il voulait aussi redevenir le meilleur de la classe. Il ne voulait plus que ses parents s'inquiètent pour son avenir. Il voulait réussir son rêve de devenir vétérinaire. C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus depuis qu'il était tout petit. Mais il voulait aussi avoir Lucy.

Alors qu'il avait réussit à se convaincre d'aller lui parler, il vit le sourire de son amie réapparaître sur ses lèvres alors que Dan lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. La confiance de Natsu se dégonfla comme un ballon et il s'arrêta au milieu de la piste sous le regard inquiet de Gray. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'il voyait déjà son ami tourner les talons et sortir dans le jardin.

-Je reviens Juvia, dit-il une fois debout.

Sa copine lui offrir un faible sourire avant qu'il se dirige vers la sortie mais il fut devancé par Mirajane qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

A l'air libre, Natsu eut l'impression de revivre. Il était assit au bord de la piscine, les genoux ramenés contre son torse.

-NATSU !

Il ferma les yeux avant de soupirer.

-Je te cherchais, s'exclama Mirajane. Viens, on va jouer à un jeu avec les autres.

-Je n'ai pas très envie Mira'.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était ton jeu préféré quand on était jeune.

-J'ai plus huit ans, marmonna-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait cette période de sa vie. Tout était clair dans sa tête. Lucy était son amie, point. Ses parents étaient fiers de lui, point. Ses hormones ne contrôlaient pas sa vie, point. Il n'avait pas honte de lui-même, point.

-Aller, s'il te plais ! Fais moi plaisir ! Tu es venu à ma fête donc tu dois faire ce que je veux.

Natsu passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il détestait cette stupide règle qu'ils avaient mit en place à l'époque où Elfeman vivait encore avec les Strauss.

-Okey ! fit Natsu en sachant bien qu'il allait le regretté.

-Génial !

Elle le tira de toutes ses forces et le conduisit à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et il fut surpris de voir que tout le monde était là. Enfin, ses amis les plus proches. Gray et Juvia, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Jellal, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane et Gajeel.

Prudemment, Natsu s'assit entre Lisanna et Wendy pendant que Mirajane s'installa entre Jellal et Levy après avoir fermé la porte.

-Bon pas la peine de rappeler les règles ? demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde secoua la tête rapidement. Natsu les trouvait bizarre ce soir mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Lui-même n'était pas dans son assiette. Sa cousine sortit la bouteille de la boite et la posa au milieu.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Au début, ce n'était rien de méchant. Comme Mirajane avait dit, c'était comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Ils se lançaient des défis de se dessiner soi-même puis de dessiner l'autre ou encore, ils devaient chanter des chansons des années 80 tout en gardant un stylo entre les dents. Certains durent boire cul-sec leur verres d'alcool sous les encouragements de leur amis. Au fur et à mesure, les rires détendirent Natsu qui put profiter pleinement de la soirée.

Cependant, il était le seul qui n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle règle : les gages augmentaient en intensité. Voilà pourquoi, il vit Lucy et Lisanna s'avancer vers le milieu du cercle pour s'embrasser sur les lèvres juste au-dessus de la bouteille.

Tout le groupe se mit à hurler et à rire alors que les deux filles se rassirent morte de rire mais les joues rouges. Chacune se complimenta sur la façon d'embrasser de l'autre avant que Lisanna ne fasse tourner la bouteille une nouvelle fois.

Natsu sentit une vague de chaleur embrasser ses entrailles. Venait-il vraiment de voir deux filles s'embrasser devant lui ? Ses hormones avaient prit le relais sur sa raison ce qui, pour lui, n'était pas bon. Sauf que en un éclair, la bouteille le pointa ce qui le ramena sur terre. Il souffla de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir faire un gage avec Lisanna et non Lucy. Malheureusement, trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que c'était bien au tour de la blonde.

D'un coup d'oeil collectif, les autres du groupe avaient déjà trouvé le gage parfait.

-Sept minutes au paradis pour Natsu et Lucy ! s'écrièrent-ils.

Si Lucy se leva comme si tout était naturel, Natsu crût faire une crise cardiaque. Que se passait-il ? Elle et lui dans un endroit noir et serré ? Impossible. Il voulut protester mais le sourire de son ancienne meilleure amie fût tellement chaleureux qu'il ne dit rien de peur de briser sa bonne humeur.

Mirajane les accompagna jusqu'à sa grande armoire avant de leur demander si l'un d'entre eux était claustrophobe. Ils secouèrent chacun la tête de droite à gauche avant de pénétrer dans l'immense meuble en bois. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux et un bruit de serrure qui se verrouillait retentit.

-Alors ? chuchota Lucy après un court silence.

Natsu était perdu. Il sentait tout son corps être attiré vers elle mais il se sentait honteux de penser à toutes ces choses perverses. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle pouvait les entendre tellement elles étaient fortes dans sa tête.

-Je... Tu as un copain, chuchota-t-il. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça...

Il eut un nouveau silence, augmentant encore plus la pression dans son ventre.

-Moi ? Un copain ? répéta-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Natsu ?

-Tu ne sors pas avec Dan ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Il a essayé de me séduire et il est très gentil mais je ne suis clairement pas intéressée.

Les jambes de Natsu tremblaient tellement qu'il s'assit par terre avant qu'elle le rejoint. Il pouvait sentit qu'elle était proche de lui car son parfum si féminin envahit ses narines.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça que tu t'es éloigné de moi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Natsu n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait avoir cette conversation avec elle. Le feu de la gêne s'étendit de ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il se souvenait du pourquoi il s'était éloigné d'elle.

-Non, avoua-t-il. Je... Je crois que je n'ai pas encore digéré le moment où tu t'es moquée de moi.

C'était incroyablement plus facile de parler dans ce noir complet.

-Je me suis moquée de toi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Ce fameux jour en seconde. Quand tout le monde m'a vu nu.

Il avait parlé tellement doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu. D'ailleurs le silence qui suivit lui fit douter un peu plus.

-Je ne me suis jamais moquée de toi, Natsu. Quand c'est arrivé, je n'étais même pas dans les couloirs. Je suis arrivée bien après. Demandes à Levy, elle te dira.

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il bien compris ? Mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu le rire de Lucy ce jour-là. Il ne l'avait surement pas imaginé.

-Quand tu dis "arrivée bien après"... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que quand je t'ai vu, tu étais déjà entouré de cette foule de lycéens.

Natsu était en train d'ouvrir les yeux sur une nouvelle réalité. Il se rapprocha de Lucy et chercha sa main dans l'obscurité. Dès qu'il la trouva, il la saisit pour la serrer entre ses doigts.

-Lucy, j'ai besoin que tu me racontes exactement ce qui c'est passé à ce moment-là !

-Comment ça ? demanda Lucy en rigolant légèrement. Tu veux que je te dise que ton corps était bien plus beau que ce que j'avais imaginé ?

-Non, j'ai besoin que tu me dise ce que toi tu faisais !

-Ok, ok. Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Alors voyons voir. C'était la pause donc Levy, Juvia et moi sommes allés se chercher à boire. Puis, quand nous sommes remontés à la sonnerie, tu étais là au milieu du couloir.

-Est-ce que tu rigolais ? insista-t-il.

-Hein ? Euh. Je crois bien... Juvia venait de me lire la blague de son Carambar. Mais elle était vraiment drôle...

Natsu n'écouta pas le reste. Son cerveau venait de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lucy ne s'était jamais moquée de lui, elle était arrivée au mauvais moment et lui, il avait mal interprété son rire. Ils étaient devenus tellement différents qu'il avait cru qu'il ne comptait plus pour elle, alors que non. Pour elle, il était toujours le même.

Soudain, un bruit à l'extérieur les fit sursauter.

-Mirajane ! Il y a des mecs qui se battent en bas !

-C'est pas possible ! On peut pas les laisser seul cinq minutes ! s'écria l'organisatrice de la fête. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Tout le groupe se leva avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre. Lorsque la porte se referma sur une pièce vide, Lucy et Natsu comprirent que leurs amis les avaient complètement oublié. Est-ce que les sept minutes étaient déjà passées ? Ils ne savaient plus. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient parlé, l'adolescent sentit l'attraction entre eux s'intensifier. Il racla sa gorge.

-Je... Je te dois toujours sept minutes... au paradis.

-Oh c'est vrai ! Ça m'était sorti de la tête ! Mais c'est bon, on dira pas aux autres qu'on a rien fait.

Elle s'apprêta à s'éloigner mais la prise du jeune homme se referma sur sa main.

-C'est que... J'ai envie... chuchota-t-il.

Lucy sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent dans le noir. Le rouge de ses joues monta jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles qui se mirent à chauffées.

-Toi... Toi aussi ? souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur de Natsu bondit dans sa poitrine. Était-elle en train de dire qu'elle en avait envie aussi ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser trop longtemps car il sentit les bras de Lucy s'enrouler autour de son cou pour s'appuyer sur ses robustes épaules et ainsi enjamber ses cuisses. Dès que ses fesses se posèrent sur lui, son corps entier s'embrassa. Dans le noir, tout leurs autres sens étaient décuplés.

Malgré sa courte respiration, Natsu posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui et, dès que la culotte de Lucy se posa sur sa braguette, il repoussa le grognement qui montait. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé cette position ? Trop de fois.

-Est-ce que tu es ok avec ça ? demanda-t-elle contre son oreille alors qu'elle se mit à bouger son bassin.

Le mouvement créa une friction entre les deux bouts de tissu, réveillant le membre de Natsu.

-O... Oui, soupira-t-il.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Il en voulait plus. Ses hormones avaient reprit le contrôle et elles demandaient plus. Il laissa traîner ses doigts le long du corps de Lucy qui frémit. Elle sentit ses mains puissantes attraper fermement sa nuque et les laissa l'amener directement sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes mais, en même temps, tellement timides qu'elle sourit contre elles. Elle savait que c'était le premier baiser de Natsu. Elle savait que dans l'histoire, elle était la plus expérimentée. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien car elle était elle. Hors son corps en voulait plus. Elle pouvait sentir son sang pulsé entre son entrejambe.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Natsu l'attirait depuis bien longtemps maintenant mais avec son étrange comportement, elle s'était dit qu'il avait besoin d'espace. Après tout, avant, ils avaient l'habitude d'être tout le temps ensembles. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'un adolescent avait besoin de moments seul.

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il soudainement comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu as déjà imaginé mon corps ?

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle trouvait cette question beaucoup innocente à son goût et elle adorait ça. Elle colla sa poitrine contre son torse avant de presser ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Oui et je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il soit comme ça, chuchota-t-elle en pressant ses mains sur son torse puis sur ses bras. Il a dépassé toute mes espérances.

Natsu n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça sortir de la bouche de Lucy. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait comme lui ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait imaginé alors qu'elle se caresser lors d'une nuit d'insomnie ?

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux le toucher ? demanda-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je le touche ?

Secouant la tête, il déglutit avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans le noir.

-Oui, avoua-t-il enfin.

Sa voix était tellement remplit d'envie que Lucy ne réfléchit pas, laissant ses mains ouvrirent la chemise de Natsu boutons par boutons. A chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient sa peau, elle le sentait frémir. Dès que son torse fût libéré de sa barrière en tissu, ses doigts parcoururent ce corps auquel elle n'arrêtait pas de penser depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Le sport l'avait si bien sculpté que même Apollon serait jaloux de ces pectoraux et de ces abdos.

Natsu sentit sa chemise glissé de ses épaules alors que les doigts fins et froids de Lucy exploraient sa peau. Ils descendirent sur ses pectoraux avant de suivre leurs contours. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et ils continuaient leur descente pendant que ses muscles se contractèrent. Le bruit de sa ceinture fit trembler tout son corps d'excitation. Est-ce que cela allait être meilleur que toutes les fois où il l'avait fait seul ?

La main de Lucy passa sous son caleçon et dès qu'elle effleura sa peau tendue, Natsu grogna de plaisir. Elle libéra sa virilité gorgée de sang et commença à frotter son pouce sur son gland. Dès qu'elle resserrait son emprise, il serrait des dents. La sensation était dix fois, voir cent fois mieux, que lorsqu'il le faisait avec sa propre main.

Appuyé sur ses mains posées par terre pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler sous cette douce torture, ses râles graves et masculins se firent de plus en plus nombreux faisant mouiller Lucy. Pourtant, il ne la touchait même pas.

-Je vais la mettre dans ma bouche, d'accord ?

-Mmh, mmh, furent les seuls sons qu'il était capable de faire actuellement.

Il la sentit reculer puis se pencher pour lécher la longueur de son sexe. Natsu serra les paupières et ouvrit la bouche. Ça allait beaucoup trop lentement. Il n'allait pas tenir le rythme. Il en était certain quand il sentit la bouche chaude et humide de Lucy descendre de plus en plus bas sur lui. Allait-elle le prendre en entier ? Même lui, il n'avait pas osé imaginer ça. Toutefois, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle fit tourné sa langue avant de remonter et de recommencer plusieurs fois et plus rapidement.

L'instinct de Natsu le fit poser une main à travers ses cheveux blonds alors qu'elle continuait ses mouvements. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir de sensations plus intenses que ça. Or, il se trompait. Alors qu'il sentait ses jambes et son ventre se tendre, Lucy caressa ses testicules de sa main légère comme une plume ce qui le fit basculer.

Il sentit le plaisir monter puis il éjacula en plusieurs jets dans la bouche de Lucy qui avala sa semence. Alors que Natsu se laissa tomber au sol, elle essuya le coin de ses lèvres avant de venir s'allonger sur le ventre à coté de lui. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée et elle avait l'impression que ces bruits se répercutaient directement entre ses jambes. Elle n'avait jamais désir quelqu'un autant que Natsu en ce moment même.

-Lucy, c'était super trop bien mais... C'est normal si j'ai encore envie ?

-T'es qu'un pervers, c'est tout. Ça va passé.

Elle le sentit rouler vers elle juste avant que sa main attrape une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

-Lucy, je...

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, les faisant sursauté.

* * *

**La deuxième partie arrive !**


	5. II : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-LUCY ! NATSU !

Paniqués, Natsu se rhabilla alors que Lucy s'éloignait de lui. La clé tourna dans la serrure au moment où il s'appuya contre la parois en bois. Dès que la lumière pénétra dans l'armoire, les deux prisonniers grimacèrent.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Lucy. On a cru qu'on allait mourir ici !

Pas que cela la dérangeait, réalisa-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée mais cette histoire de combat à casser l'ambiance. Gray et Juvia m'ont aidé à ranger et ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils leur manquaient un passager.

Avec un sourire d'excuses, Mirajane tourna la tête vers Natsu qui n'était pas encore complètement revenu à la réalité avant de remarquer le silence.

-Ah ! C'est moi, bien sûr. C'est maintenant qu'ils y pensent. Voilà de vrais amis, franchement.

Forçant son mécontentement, Natsu se pressa de sortir mais, sans vraiment réfléchir, il se retourna avec l'intention d'aider Lucy. Quelque peu surprise, cette dernière prit sa main tendue pour se relever tout en souriant timidement. Puis, les deux anciens prisonniers ramassèrent leur affaires avant de descendre accompagnés de Mirajane. Maintenant tous réunit au rez-de-chaussé, la maison, de nouveau vide, avait retrouvé son calme.

-Natsu ! Je suis désolée qu'on t'ait oublié ! s'exclama Juvia en se jetant sur lui. Ça n'arrivera plus, promis !

-C-C'est pas grave Juvia, assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Et dire qu'il était énervé contre eux dans la chambre, le voilà tout gentil devant l'explication de son amie qui était vraiment inquiète. A cette remarque, Lucy et Mirajane se retinrent de commenter le comportement de Natsu, ne voulant pas trop l'embêter.

Finalement, quand tout fut remis en ordre et que personne n'avait été retrouvé dans des endroits improbables, les trois derniers invités saluèrent les deux soeurs qui leurs avaient servi d'hôtes avant de sortir. Cependant, Natsu laissa Gray et Juvia partir devant.

-Lucy, appela-t-il. Tu... Tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène ? questionna-t-il une fois qu'elle se fut retournée vers lui. Je suis sûr que ça ne gênera pas Gray de faire un crochet par chez toi.

Maintenant près de la porte, Lucy fût touchée par la proposition du jeune homme. Revoilà le Natsu qu'elle avait toujours connu.

-Merci de penser à moi mais je reste dormir ici ce soir. C'était déjà prévu par tes cousines.

Soudain, tout s'illumina dans le cerveau de Natsu. C'était Mirajane qui lui avait dit que Lucy serait présente à la fête de ce soir et comme par hasard, cette dernière restait dormir chez les Strauss. Oui, Lucy et Lisanna étaient amies mais cela ne ressemblait pas à une coïncidence pour lui. Est-ce que Mirajane... ? Non... ! Est-ce que ses amis avaient monté le coup pour lui ? Ou peut-être même pour Lucy ?

-Ah, d'accord, dit-il rapidement pour tenter de cacher son embarras. Bon, ben à bientôt alors.

-Natsu, appela-t-elle avant qu'il parte rejoindre le couple dans la voiture. Si tu veux... On pourra marcher ensemble jusqu'au lycée lundi...

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir !

-Natsu ! On va vraiment finir par te laisser là ! hurla soudain Gray qui était impatient de rentrer.

Cela n'aurait pas déplu à Natsu mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Enfin, c'était ce que son cerveau pensait car son corps lui hurlait de rester auprès de Lucy qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi belle qu'en ce moment. Ses yeux chocolats brillaient d'une telle intensité qu'il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par eux à chaque fois qu'elle les posait sur lui.

-Tout juste 19 ans et il ne supporte déjà plus les fêtes de soirées, se moqua-t-il gentiment de Gray. Je... Je ferai mieux d'y aller...

-O-Oui... Il ne faut pas les faire attendre... bafouilla-t-elle.

-Alors... à lundi Luce, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Le coeur battant, Lucy posa sa main sur sa joue alors que Natsu courait vers la voiture sous les menaces de Gray. Elle avait aussi noté qu'il l'avait appelé par son petit surnom de lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ce surnom que lui seul avait le droit d'utiliser. Une boule de chaleur se forma dans sa poitrine.

_"Promis dès qu'on se voit, je lui dirais que je suis toujours amoureuse de lui"_ pensa-t-elle avec un immense sourire niais sur le visage avant de refermer la porte de la maison.

* * *

-Made...selle... Lu... Heart... lia... !

Elle crût entendre son nom au loin mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle pensait encore à lui. _"Natsu..."_

-Mademoiselle Heartfilia !

Lucy sursauta sur sa chaise alors que son professeur de mathématiques renforcés posa violemment son livre sur son bureau.

-Vous rêvez encore mademoiselle. Ne vous ai-je pas rappelé à l'ordre cinq minutes plus tôt.

-J-Je... Excusez-moi monsieur, dit-elle précipitamment. Ç-Ça ne se reproduira plus...

-Vous avez déjà dit ça tout à l'heure.

Sans idée d'explications à ça, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois. Heureusement, elle n'eût pas à donner de réponse puisque la cloche du lycée sonnait la fin de la journée. Malheureusement, les lèvres pincés, son professeur la retint plus longtemps que les autres et lui donna des exercices en plus avant de la laisser partir. Mais malgré son léger retard, elle retrouva sa meilleure amie comme convenu dans le couloir.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Juvia inquiète pour la blonde qui avait une sale mine.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste veillé tard hier soir.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis que Lucy avait eu cet incroyable moment avec Natsu dans l'armoire de Mirajane, elle n'arrivait plus à calmer ses hardeurs. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait Natsu. Dès qu'elle était dans un endroit silencieux, elle entendait les râles de Natsu. Mais le pire était que dès qu'elle était dans son lit, son sexe se mettait à s'échauffer. Alors elle faisait toujours glisser ses doigts sous sa culotte et se caressait pour essayer de calme le feu que le jeune homme avait allumé en elle. Rien que d'y penser, elle serra les cuisses.

-Mmh, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas mis à boire du café avant de te coucher, dit Juvia en la tirant de ses pensées. C'est surement ça qui t'empêche de dormir.

Ne comprenant pas le rapport, Lucy se rigola. Elle adorait Juvia, son innocence était sans bordes. Elle se rappelait encore très bien le jour où sa timide petite Juvia était venue la voir, les joues rouges, pour lui demander comment satisfaire son copain plus âgée qu'elle et donc plus expérimenté dans bien des domaines. Vu comment Gray et elle vivaient l'amour parfait, Lucy se félicita d'avoir trouvé les bons mots pour la conseiller.

-J'aime le café mais pas à ce point, avoua-t-elle tout en prenant le bras de son amie aux cheveux bleues pour le mettre par-dessus le sien.

Rapidement, elles échangèrent leurs chaussures d'intérieur pour leurs chaussures d'extérieur et sortir de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Le soleil de l'après-midi les éblouit juste avant de voir deux ombres se détacher du mur. Natsu et Gray les attendaient tout sourire. Juvia se jeta dans les bras de son copain avant que ce dernier marmonne un "pas au lycée" avec les joues rouges. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de la serrer rapidement dans ses bras ce qui suffit à illuminer encore plus le sourire de sa copine.

De son coté, Lucy resta légèrement en retrait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui arriverait si elle se permettait de toucher Natsu. Elle avait même l'impression que l'attraction entre eux avait augmenté. Ses yeux verts la fixaient mais elle détourna le regard tellement il était intense.

Dès que le duo fût ramené sur terre par des raclement de gorges gênés, les amis discutèrent quelques minutes puis se séparèrent en deux groupes. Une fois hors des grilles du lycée, les deux amoureux purent se prendre la main tout en discutant joyeusement. Enfin, c'était plus Juvia qui parlait. Gray se contentait de l'écouter tout en la regardant avec tendresse et amour. Lucy sentit comme une pointe de jalousie piquer son coeur. Aucun garçon ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Si seulement elle savait comment Natsu la regardait en ce moment même.

-Tu viens ? On y va ? demanda-t-il.

Ils se mirent donc joyeusement en route tout en parlant de tout et de rien exactement comme ce matin. Sauf que Natsu était beaucoup plus près d'elle et plusieurs fois leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout leurs corps.

Une fois devant chez elle, ils se firent face. Ils avaient mal partout tellement leurs muscles étaient tendus. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir tiré sur un élastique toute la journée et que malgré tout leurs efforts, l'élastique les ramenait toujours l'un vers l'autre.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée Natsu.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné ce matin, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Comme ce matin, ils se quittèrent sans se toucher toujours effrayé de ne pas pouvoir se retenir. _"Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça bien longtemps."_ pensa Lucy alors qu'elle poussait la porte de chez elle tout en soupirant face à son manque de courage.

* * *

**POUR **un énième nuit, Natsu tournait dans son lit et la lumière de la chambre de Lucy ne s'était toujours pas éteinte. _"Que fait-elle ?" _Soudain son téléphone vibra à coté de lui. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la blonde venait de lui envoyer un message.

**Lucy : "Tu dors ?"**

Cela devait faire des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés par messages. Réalisant ça, Natsu sentit son ventre se tordre de bonheur.

**Natsu : "Non et je vois que toi non plus."**

**Lucy : "Je n'arrive pas à finir mes exercices de maths."**

Il composa son message mais hésita avant de l'envoyer. Il ferma les yeux et cliqua sur le bouton.

**Natsu : "Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?"**

**Lucy : "C'est des mathématiques renforcés. Même si je sais que tu es un génie, ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à résoudre ça sans avoir été présent pendant la leçon."**

Soulagé, il soupira. Sa réponse était de ce qui avait de plus léger.

**Natsu : "Est-ce que c'est un défi ?"**

Sa réponse prit beaucoup plus de temps à arriver.

**Lucy : "La fenêtre est ouverte."**

Pas besoin de dire plus. Natsu sauta sur ses pieds et enfila un pull avant de mettre son téléphone dans sa poche. Il descendit silencieusement récupérer ses chaussures et remonta dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, s'assit sur le rebord et se chaussa. Il se revoyait très bien le faire, dix ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était malade et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comme si c'était hier, il marcha sur son toit jusqu'à être bien en face de la chambre de Lucy puis il sauta au dessus du vide, atterrissant sur le toit de la maison de sa voisine.

Sans bruit, il ouvrit la fenêtre et la découvrit à son bureau, la tête dans ses mains et des mèches de cheveux devant les yeux. Natsu évita de regarder sur son pyjama beaucoup trop fin pour cacher comme il fallait son corps. A sa présence, Lucy releva la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

-Mon sauveur, murmura-t-elle.

Natsu afficha un sourire confiant mais au fond, il tremblait de partout. Il retira ses chaussures avant de les poser sur le toit puis il posa les pieds dans la chambre de son amie. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était plus venu ici ? Il ne savait plus car tout avait changé. Les posters de Justin Bieber et de films avaient disparu. Le lit était plus grand mais surtout, l'odeur de Lucy était plus forte qu'avant. Presque timide, il s'approcha d'elle et regarda par dessus son épaule.

-Tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller.

-C'est juste que ça n'en fini pas puisque mon prof m'en a rajouté plusieurs. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

-Je peux voir ?

Elle lui laissa la place et, avec un air concentré sur le visage, il s'assit. Cela faisait longtemps que Lucy ne l'avait plus vu comme ça étant donné que Natsu se faisait passer pour un mec avec un Q.I. inférieur à la moyenne. Mais elle, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus intelligent que lui et elle adorait ça. S'allongeant pour quelques minutes sur son lit, elle entendit la mine du crayon se mettre à écrire sur la feuille de papier. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait dû le chronométrer comme avant. Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux, apaisée par la présence de l'adolescent.

-Lucy.

Au contacte de la main de Natsu qui chauffait agréablement la peau fraîche de son épaule, elle souleva les paupières.

-Je me suis endormie ?

-C'est pas grave, assura-t-il. J'ai fini.

-Fini ? répéta-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup.

Natsu secoua la tête de haut en bas avant de lui tendre la feuille. Il s'assit à coté d'elle mais regretta cette initiative. Il se raidit dès que les cheveux de Lucy touchèrent sa cuisse. Heureusement, elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à lire ce qu'il avait écrit. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Ça... Ça a l'air correct, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de hausser les épaules comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-Merci Natsu ! dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Grave erreur. La finesse de ses vêtements n'empêchèrent pas son corps de se presser contre Natsu qui sentit une érection grandir bien trop rapidement. Protégée seulement de son bas de pyjama, Lucy sentit cette bosse contre sa cuisse. Rouges de gêne, elle recula alors qu'il tourna la tête. Le silence se fit long mais très vite, leur regards furent de nouveau attirés l'un vers l'autre. Ses yeux verts, qui ne quittaient pas ses pensées, et ses yeux chocolats, qui hantaient ses nuits, se rencontrèrent.

Et, en un mouvement précipité, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient affamées de celles de l'autre. Natsu passa ses mains sur la nuque de Lucy pour la garder près de lui pendant qu'il pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes avec forces et qu'elle passait ses bras autour ses épaules pour lécher cette peau lisse et chaude.

Approfondissant leur baiser, la langue de Lucy rencontra celle de Natsu avant de la caresser avec tendresse pendant qu'il sentait son coeur battre dans ses oreilles et que son bas-ventre se contractait à chacune de leurs respirations saccadées. Elle fit passer ses doigts sur ses joues, le collant encore plus à elle. Elle sentit ses larges et puissantes mains caresser ses jambes et monter tranquillement mais surement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Ils relâchèrent leur lèvres, essayant de reprendre leur respirations. La tête de Natsu tournait tellement qu'il avait peur de tomber dans les vapes. Mais il revient sur terre quand les mains fraîches de Lucy frôlèrent son ventre pour retirer son pull. Il leva les bras et se retrouva torse nu, son haut atterrissant sur le sol à coté de la feuille d'exercices. Son portable dans la poche de son vêtement heurta le sol de plein fouet, provoquant un bruit sourd mais aucun des deux n'y firent attention.

Alors que Lucy laissait ses dents mordiller, aspirer la tendre peau du cou de Natsu, celui-ci faisait descendre les brettelles du haut de l'adolescente avec des mains tremblantes. Il vit le haut de ses seins laiteux apparaître au fur et à mesure que le tissu glissait le long de ses bras et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine juste avant que Lucy se redresse pour admirer avec plaisir son oeuvre : un joli suçon.

Puis elle recommença, comme l'autre jour, à faire parcourir ses doigts sur sa peau brûlante alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses seins pour les presser sans délicatesse. A ce geste, un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Lucy qui arqua le dos pour encourager Natsu. Gêné par la barrière de soie, il enleva et pût enfin goûter à sa fine peau qui devenait de plus en plus humide de sueur. Laissant son envie prendre le dessus, il lécha chaque millimètres de sa poitrine et mordilla les bouts de chair qui pointaient vers lui avec défi.

Puisqu'il tirait sur son short, Lucy bâtit légèrement des jambes pour le faire tomber avant de serrer ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Sentir le désir de son amante mouillé son bas attira Natsu qui colla son érection mais, d'un coup de bassin, elle le fit basculer, prenant la place du dessus.

Natsu n'arrivait plus à calmer sa respiration. La Lucy nue de ses fantasmes se trouvait au-dessus de lui et le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il voulut passer sa main sur son sexe pour calmer son excitation mais elle lui plaqua les mains au-dessus de la tête. Sans bouger, il la vit poser ses lèvres sur sa clavicule avant de lécher ses pectoraux. Elle continua sa descente au milieu de ses abdos et il sentit son ventre se contracter une nouvelle fois.

Lucy avait l'entre-jambe en feu. Elle désirait terriblement Natsu. Elle le voulait en elle le plus rapidement possible pour calmer ses sensations de plaisir dans son bas-ventre. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite non plus. Elle attrapa l'élastique du bas devant elle et tira dessus. Son sexe se libéra enfin, se dressant devant elle. Elle jeta le short derrière elle sans le lâcher de ses yeux chocolats. Elle attrapa son pénis entre ses doigts et elle l'entendit soupirer. Elle lécha goulûment son jouet, contente de le retrouver. Cette fois-ci, ses allers et retours se calèrent tout de suite sur un rythme soutenu faisant grogner le jeune homme qui enfonça sa tête dans le coussin.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy fit glisser une de ses mains entre ses cuisses et laissa un doigt la pénétrer, essayant de calmer son impatience. Ses soupires augmentèrent l'envie de Natsu qui se redressa et l'attrapa par les bras. Il l'assit sur lui et timidement posa sa main sur son bassin tout en gardant la tête baissée alors qu'elle cherchait à voir son regard.

-Tu n'es pas obligé...

-J'en ai envie, coupa Natsu qui laissa tomber sa main sur les lèvres intimes de la blonde.

Elle retient sa respiration alors qu'il la pénétra d'un premier doigt timide mais bien présent. Que faire maintenant ?

-Fait le rentrer et sortir, le guida-t-elle.

Natsu s'exécuta et il sentit le bassin de Lucy bouger en rythme. L'hésitation disparu et il apprécia l'étrange chaleur et humidité qui se resserraient autour de son doigt. Il posa le pouce sur son bouton de plaisir et cette action fût récompensée par un gémissement profond de l'adolescente.

-Un deuxième, ordonna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair au moment où il lui obéit. Plus vite...

Cette fois-ci, c'était une supplication et Natsu accéléra le rythme de ses doigts. La mouille de son amante lubrifiait tant qu'il put aller plus loin. Il leva les yeux sur Lucy et fût surpris de la lueur qui habitait son regard. Elle aimé ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Se penchant vers l'avant, elle l'embrassa avec fougue, compressant la poitrine de Natsu qui sentit ses doigts tirer ses mèches roses. Sa langue avait un autre goût que tout à l'heure mais il n'y fit pas attention puisqu'elle libéra ses lèvres avant de poser sa main sur celle du jeune homme pour le faire lâcher. Attrapant son membre en érection, elle le rapprocha de son entre-jambe.

D'un geste fluide, elle lui enfila un préservatif qu'elle avait récupéré pendant leur baiser et une fois prêt, il ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux.

Alors qu'elle descendait doucement sur lui, Natsu ressentit la même sensation chaude et humide de tout à l'heure s'étirer autour de lui. C'en était enivrant. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout, ils poussèrent un gémissement en cœur avant de savourer la sensation. Lucy s'accrocha à ses bras pendant qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses montés et ses descentes. Une boule de chaleur grossissait au creux de leurs poitrines au fur et à mesure de l'effort, les submergeant totalement.

Leur courtes respirations, le bruit des claquements de peau et les légers grincements de lit remplissaient le silence de la pièce. Leur poitrines se frottaient entre elles alors que la friction entre leurs jambes faisaient monter leur désir.

Natsu sentit des vagues de chaleur descendre dans son sexe. Ses grognement devenaient de plus en plus graves, résonnant dans le corps entier de Lucy. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'extase, elle fit glissé sa main entre leur corps afin de stimulé son clitoris.

Après une énième descente, Lucy sentit le corps de Natsu se tendre contre elle avant de le sentir éjaculer dans le bout de plastique. Un dernier soupire de sa part résonna dans la chambre puis son dos atterrit sur le matelas. Son torse en sueur se soulevait rapidement alors que Lucy tombait à coté de lui.

Ils redescendirent doucement sur terre. Leur yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond de Lucy dont la fenêtre dans le toit leur permettait de voir les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

Voyant que Natsu ne disait rien, Lucy récupéra le préservatif et partit dans la salle de bain. Posant ses mains contre ses yeux, le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas croire qu'il venait de coucher avec son amie. Il était complètement vidé d'énergie mais il se força à rester éveiller au cas où elle le renverrait chez lui.

Une fois débarrassée du préservatif, Lucy revient dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Avalant sa salive, Natsu se redressa à coté d'elle.

-Lucy... Je suis désolé. J'ai encore tout eu alors que toi...

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est toujours plus difficile de faire jouir une fille, avoua-t-elle.

Natsu vit Lucy enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux blonds en bataille autour de son doigt. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il plus vu faire ça ? Était-elle vraiment embarrassée ?

-Tu... Tu pourrais... réessayer la... la prochaine fois que l'on... que l'on recoucha ensemble, proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Pris par surprise, il écarquilla les yeux. La fille qu'il aimait lui proposait une relation basée sur le sexe ? Certes, ça l'intéressait mais il voulait plus.

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Non, je ne veux pas que du sexe... Je veux plus, dit-il avant de lui attraper le menton pour captiver son regard. Je suis amoureux de toi Lucy. Depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression que ça fais une éternité.

A ses mots, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rougir. Natsu la regardait avec envie, tendresse et... amour ?

-Oui. Je t'aime Lucy. J'aime celle que tu étais, celle que tu es et celle que tu sera. J'en suis sûr.

Lucy sentit son coeur tambouriné dans sa poitrine comme si il voulait sortir pour reposer au chaud entre les mains de Natsu. Contrairement aux autres, elle savait qu'il en prendrait soin.

-J'ai une condition, annonça-t-elle ce qui le fit bégayer un semblant de réponse. Sois toi-même. Sois le Natsu intelligent dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Sois le Natsu sûr de lui dont je suis tombée amoureuse mais surtout, sois le Natsu que tu as envie d'être car il sera surement mieux que le Natsu qui joue le jeu du gars cool.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembloter. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer ? se demanda-t-il. Et pourtant, il avait toujours été le plus sensible des deux.

-P-Promis...

-Alors j'accepte d'être ta copine !

-Hein ?! Mais je n'ai rien dit encore.

-Pas la peine, rigola Lucy avant d'embrasser rapidement ses lèvres.

Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le matelas et, nus l'un contre l'autre sous la couette, ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel ou plutôt vers leur avenir. Mais, Natsu tourna la tête vers elle. Pourquoi regarder les étoiles au loin alors que Lucy brillait de bonheur à coté de lui ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime Natsu Dragneel, clarifia-t-elle avant l'embrasser avec passion.

* * *

**FIN**


	6. Samedi soir sur la terre

**Ce mini OS est dédié à la seule et unique fan du NaLu** **qui m'a encore plus fait tomber amoureuse d'eux avec ses supers fanfictions et son humour à deux sous, j'ai nommé ****DouanMin** ! ❤

* * *

L'hiver arrivait. Le vent frais de la nuit soufflait dans les arbres verts de la ville de Magnolia et, malgré l'heure tardive, les rues - très peu éclairées par le clair de lune puisque les lampadaires électriques étaient allumés - ne manquaient pas d'animations en ce samedi soir.

Au milieu de tout ce monde, Natsu, les mains croisées derrière la tête, marchait vers chez lui, légèrement épuisé de ces trois longs mois de mission. Ses yeux étaient tirés de fatigue mais son visage s'illuminait naturellement de son large sourire dès que quelqu'un le reconnaissait comme étant un membre de Fairy Tail et le saluait.

-Bonsoir Natsu.

Il faut dire que la guilde avait retrouvé sa popularité d'antan après Acnologia, la Mage Blanche, les dieux dragons et les mangeurs de dragon slayer.

-Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur Natsu et saluez madame Lucy de ma part.

Des groupes d'enfants arrêtaient le dragon slayer pour lui serrer la main ou pour lui demander d'allumer une flamme en claquant des doigts avant de continuer leurs chemins avec leurs parents. Levant les yeux vers la lune désormais haute dans le ciel, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quand cela pourra être son tour à lui de profiter des enfants pendant ses vacances. Oui, il était toujours aussi impatient.

Soudain, à la vue de toutes les bonnes chose à manger que les stands dans les rues proposaient, son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Il revenait tout juste d'une mission avec Juvia à Clover et malgré son état de fatigue, la faim le traîna jusqu'à un petit magasin non loin de la rue où il habitait maintenant. Il s'était souvenu qu'il avait laissé Happy à la maison et ce dernier se gavait de poisson à cause de l'angoisse qui ne le quittait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Aucun doute, le frigo était vide.

Il en avait même débattu avec la mage d'eau - qui avait été sa coéquipière pendant ces longs mois d'absence - lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné chez elle où elle avait retrouvé l'idiot de glace qui lui servait de mari et son nouveau-né. Le petit Storm était en train de faire ses dents et malheureusement, il ne se retenait pas pour exprimer son mal.

Entrant dans le magasin, Natsu se demanda si il ne devrait pas prendre un os pour que le petit puisse le mâchouiller comme il l'entend. Ignir disait toujours que ronger de la vitamine faisait du bien.

Une fois l'os posé dans le panier, il se dirigea avec envie vers les rayons de nourriture et se mit à réfléchir à ce dont il risquait d'avoir bien besoin pour les jours à venir. De la viande bien sûr, réalisa-t-il. Tout en se léchant les babines, il prit plusieurs paquets, assez pour un régiment de dragons affamés. Il faut dire que la dernière fois, ils avaient tout dévoré en moins de trois jours. Ce souvenir le fit sourire et l'encouragea à faire le tour du magasin et à prendre tout ce qui attirait son attention. Dès qu'il arriva à la caisse, il salua la caissière et se sentit d'humeur à lui laisser la monnaie.

Les pieds hors de la bâtisse et les mains maintenant pleines de bonnes choses, il était plus que pressé de rentre chez lui. Il traversa la ville et une fois de l'autre coté du pont qui surplombait le le cours d'eau, il tourna à droite toujours en accélérant le pas.

-Natsu ?! Natsu !

Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers cette voix aiguë qu'une boule bleue fonça sur lui et s'accrocha à son bras.

-Tu es enfin revenu ! Tu m'as tellement tellement manqué !

-Happy ! Toi aussi mon pote mais qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dehors ? paniqua-t-il. Où est L... ?

-Tou-chan !

Il fut coupé court quand une tête rose s'enfonça dans son ventre. Juste après ça, un parfum de vanille vient chatouiller ses narines sur-développées et deux bras, dotés d'une force presque aussi sur-humaine que celle d'Erza, l'entourèrent. Baissant les yeux sur sa plus jeune fille, Natsu sourit avant de regarder la deuxième qui, plus mature, avait laissé toute la place à sa benjamine.

-Nashi, tu pleures ?

-Bien sûr que non ! rouspéta-t-elle contre ses vêtements désormais humides de larmes. Et d'ailleurs c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire après plus de trois mois sans nouvelles.

-Tu exagères...

-Non !

-Tu as raison, rectifia-t-il en se baissant à son niveau pour poser les sacs par terre et la prendre dans ses bras. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. Je m'excuse à toutes les deux, ajouta-t-il en tendant un de ses bras vers la plus grande.

Un petit sourire de compréhension aux lèvres, Luna s'approcha et prit son père dans une embrassa tendre et affectueuse, bien différente de celle de sa jumelle. Pour quelques secondes, ce câlin fût apaisant pour les trois jusqu'à ce que Natsu se mette à mordiller leurs bouts d'oreilles mal cachés derrière leurs cheveux. Les petites se mirent à exploser de rire et Nashi envoya son poing dans son épaule pour le faire arrêter, ce qui fonctionna à merveille.

Rigolant bien moins fort car la douleur s'étendait maintenant, Natsu se redressa et Luna attira l'attention de sa soeur vers les achats de leur père. Apercevant la tonne de poisson, de viande et de glace que ce dernier avait pris, les deux petites et l'Exceed se mirent à saliver tout en sautant partout au fur et à mesure de leurs découvertes.

Pendant ce temps, le dragon slayer avait tourné la tête dans la direction du point d'origine de ce parfum de vanille qu'il avait senti plus tôt. Ses yeux virent alors sa déesse aux cheveux blonds qui lui offrait un petit sourire. Habillée d'une longue robe rose, Lucy le salua de sa main gauche où il put voir l'alliance qu'il lui avait passé au doigt des années auparavant.

-Lucy...

A ses yeux humides, Natsu marcha - courut presque - vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et pour la soulever dans les airs. Son rire de cristal résonna dans ses oreilles ce qui étira encore plus son sourire à lui, ses mains fines s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et son corps incurvé se colla au sien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Il n'était pas parti longtemps mais maintenant qu'il faisait des missions sans elle, il se rendait compte de ce que cela faisait le manque d'une personne et il détestait ça. Certes, les retrouvailles le rendaient le plus heureux des hommes, la voir en bonne santé chassait ses doutes mais la distance entre elle et lui n'avait jamais été aussi dure que maintenant.

-Doucement Natsu, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il la reposa alors au sol et sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre complètement son souffle après son fou rire, il l'embrassa avec passion. Son sourire à elle s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le ramener plus près d'elle malgré son ventre.

-Tadaima.

-Okaeri, salua-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotions.

L'attente avait aussi été longue pour elle et son cinquième mois de grossesse la rendait encore plus émotive, l'empêchant de contenir ses larmes. D'une main aimante, Natsu caressa son bras dénué ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il alors que ses doigts dessinaient des cercles sur le ventre arrondi de la constellationniste.

-Maintenant que tu es là, non..., souffla-t-elle contre le bout de son nez ce qui souleva des mèches de ses cheveux roses.

-Pardon pour l'attente. Mais c'est fini, je ne te quitte plus.

Enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils prirent le temps de regarder, d'admirer, de remarquer tous les changements - même les plus infimes - qu'il y avait chez l'autre, oubliant le monde qui les entourait. Un pouce chaud glissa sur une joue humide de larmes, des doigts délicats attrapèrent un t-shirt noir sale, un bisou esquimaux fut donné et des « je t'aime » entre des rencontres de lèvres furent échangés.

Soudain, deux mages de feu et une chat volant foncèrent sur eux, sautant sur le dos de Natsu. Pour ne pas blesser Lucy, ce dernier recula, prétendant que ses filles étaient tellement fortes qu'elles aillent le faire tomber. Malheureusement, ses paroles étaient noyées sous les exclamations des jumelles.

-Kaa-chan ! Regardes tout ce que papa a acheté ! Allons à la maison pour manger !

-Ouais ! On en a marre de marcher !

Maintenant à terre, les deux petites s'étaient mises à tourner en rond autour de leurs parents pendant que Happy tournaillait dans l'air, plus qu'heureux avec son poisson dans la bouche. Lucy ne semblait pas contente du comportement de ses filles mais Natsu la calma rapidement en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait faire l'impasse pour ce soir puisque qu'il était de retour. Soupirant, elle accepta pour ne pas se faire plus de soucis que nécessaire. Poluyssica lui avait rappelé que ce n'était pas bon pour sa grossesse.

-Ok, les filles, ok, fit Natsu pour ramener l'ordre. Prenez un sac chacune et en direction la maison pour s'exploser la pense !

-Moete kitazo !

Heureuses, elles embrassèrent leur mère sur la joue avec force ce qui fit rire cette dernière. Ses deux petites filles lui apportaient tant de bonheur. Puis, un sac dans la main, elles prirent la direction de la maison avec Happy pendant que Natsu portait le reste.

-Nashi, Luna ne vous éloignez pas trop. Il f...

-Il faut que vous puisez nous voir. On le sait kaa-chan, s'exclamèrent-elles tout en continuant leur chemin.

Lucy sourit. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'oublier que ses jumelles n'étaient plus des bébés. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, elle caressa son ventre sous sa robe puis se tourna vers son mari. Voulant l'aider avec son bagage et le reste des courses, elle tendit la main vers lui prête à lui dire qu'il pouvait partager sa charge mais au lieu de ça, Natsu entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Prise par surprise, la blonde se mit à rougir.

-Tu m'aimes, hein Lucy ? On restera toujours ensemble, hein ?

-I-Idiot. J-Je te rappelle qu'on est marié et qu'on a deux enfants ! bafouilla-t-elle.

-N'oublions pas le petit troisième, hein Ignir, dit-il d'une voix enfantine vers le ventre de sa femme.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que ça sera un garçon ?

-Il sera fort et courageux, je le sens. Et puis, il rend sa petite kaa-chan très gourmande, ajouta-t-il d'un ton cette fois plus suave tout en portant la main de Lucy à ses lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir on rattrapera le temps qu'on a perdu pendant que j'étais à Clover.

Au regard de braise que son mari lui envoya, Lucy recommença à rougir d'embarras jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que l'excitation accéléra son coeur et lui fit serrer les cuisses. Ce coquin de Natsu qui s'amusait avec ses foutues hormones qui mettaient son corps en ébullition !

Devant son expression mitigée, Natsu lui sourit. C'était son large sourire - le préféré de Lucy - qui montrait à quel point il était joyeux, à quel point il ne désirait être nul part d'autre car sa famille était là et parce que la femme de sa vie était là, à ses cotés, encore et à jamais.

-Tu m'aimes, hein Lucy ? On restera toujours ensemble, hein ?

-Haï...

Cette réponse, à la fois la plus simple et la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit, fit battre le cœur de Natsu au moment où Lucy déverrouilla la porte de leur maison et que leurs filles les tiraient à l'intérieur pour enfin commencer à profiter de cette soirée en famille.

* * *

**A la base cette histoire devait être drôle mais mes doigts ont déparés et voilà ce qui en est sorti tant je suis nulle pour écrire de la comédie haha Peut-être pour une prochaine fois :)**


End file.
